Through Your Kiss
by Rebeca Maria
Summary: TERMINADA - Um beijo perfeito! Uma história de amor pefeita! Um casal mais que perfeito! THROUGH YOUR KISS...ATRAVÉS DO SEU BEIJO! Continuação de THROUGH THE RAIN!
1. Através Do Seu Beijo

**Sinopse**

Hermione pára para pensar a respeito de seus sentimentos por Rony. Continuação, a pedidos, de _'Through The Rain_'... preciso dizer mais alguma coisa? ... _Through__ Your Kiss..._

**N/Rbc****: **Então, eu não sei exatamente como será essa FanFic... só sei que a fiz depois de ler todos os comentários de _Through__ The Rain_, pedindo uma continuação... Esta segue o mesmo rumo da sua antecessora, mas agora sob o ponto de vista de Hermione... e, claro, vai até além de _Through__ The Rain_ e explica alguns acontecimentos dela... tentei ao máximo diferenciar as duas histórias, por exemplo o jeito de escrever de Rony e Hermione. Rony é bem mais desleixado, quero dizer, Hermione é mais metódica e tudo... mas não sei realmente se eu consegui diferenciar os dois modos de pensar... Bjinhos... Rebeca Maria!!!

**Through**** Your Kiss **

**Capítulo I**

**Através Do Seu Beijo**

_"Querido diário... deveras fiquei parecida com a Parvati agora, e isso não me agrada... ela vive andando com aquele diário rosa choque para lá e para cá, gritando em alto e bom som que aquele é o **diário é dela e só dela** e que **ninguém** deve mexer nele... penso se alguém gostaria de ler que ela ficou com o sétimo ano inteiro de todas as casas quando, na verdade, toda a escola já sabe disso.___

_Na verdade, não toda a escola, e uma outra verdade seria que ela **não **ficou com o sétimo ano inteiro, ou eu prefiro pensar que ela **não** ficou nem com o **Harry** e muito menos com o **Rony**. E certamente o primeiro ano pouco se importa se a Parvati é uma galinha que fica ciscando no terreno de todos os garotos ou não._

_Falando em Rony, só um entre parênteses rápido, há muito tempo que ele me parece bem estranho. Quero dizer, ele está escrevendo um diário, digo, quando, em algum momento de minha atarefada vida, eu pensaria que Ronald Weasley, meu melhor amigo e o garoto que acha que livros como 'Hogwarts, uma história' são pura perda de tempo e, diga-se de passagem, diversão, escreveria um diário? Ou por que motivo ele está escrevendo um? Esse é um caso a se investigar..._

_Então, voltando ao assunto, Harry certamente seria incapaz de trair a Gina e tudo, ele é muito apaixonado por ela e eu não creio que ele algum dia ficaria com a Parvati... mesmo que ele tenha ido ao baile de inverno com ela no quarto ano, ou foi com a Padma... e o Rony foi com a Parvati... enfim, no final das contas, Harry seria incapaz de ficar com a Parvati e ponto final._

_Quanto ao Rony, bem, eu prefiro pensar que ele não seja mais um na lista dela, ou na lista de qualquer uma das garotas de Hogwarts... e talvez na minha ele seja permitido... quero dizer, eu dei a ele algo em que pensar, não foi?_

_E eu, logicamente, estava fora de mim quando fiz aquilo. Digo, foi uma coisa rápida e espontânea, e aconteceu sem que eu tivesse controle para... bem, controlar a situação. Eu acho que eu fiquei emocionada demais com as palavras dele e, então, eu simplesmente... o beijei..._

_Não que eu o tenha beijado, não propriamente dito, quero dizer. Eu só toquei os lábios dele e... e foi só, e foi tudo o que aconteceu. Um simples toque inocente. Bem, não houve contato entre línguas e tudo, foi apenas lábios. E, digo, ele pareceu tão surpreso que nem ao menos fechou os olhos, nem eu fechei os meus. Mas então eu digo: que garota no mundo resistiria àquelas palavras que Rony me disse? Bem, caso algum garoto dissesse para alguma garota exatamente as mesmas palavras que Rony me disse. E eu nunca vou esquecê-las:_

_'-Por que não há nenhuma garota que eu goste realmente.- eu realmente me odiei naquele momento por ficar desapontada e deixar que ele visse que eu **estava** desapontada- Quer dizer, há somente três mulheres nessa vida que eu realmente amo: a primeira é a minha mãe, a segunda é a Gina e a terceira- ele sorriu para mim e inclinou o rosto para dar um beijo estalado na minha bochecha- é você.- ele completou e eu... simplesmente derreti...'_

_E eu ainda tentei falar alguma coisa, qualquer coisa que viesse à minha cabeça... mas pela primeira vez não veio nada. **Nada!** E eu sequer consegui dizer um 'Obrigada, Rony, pelo seu amor por mim, e eu te amo também'. A única coisa que saiu da minha boca foi um 'Eu...', um mísero e repugnante 'Eu...'. E eu achava que Hermione Granger poderia ter respostas para tudo._

_E então eu o beijei. Isso, eu o beijei! Eu nem sei porque eu fiz aquilo, o ou que me levou a beijá-lo, ou melhor, selar meus lábios nos dele, já que aquilo que eu fiz não pode ser considerado um beijo, não propriamente dito, pelo menos._

_Nós nos olhamos por alguns breves segundos, muito breves mesmo, até que um aluno do primeiro ano me chamou e eu, muito pacientemente o atendi. Rony, ao contrário, pareceu que ia bater na criança a qualquer minuto... pelo menos, antes do garotinho me chamar, eu falei um 'eu também te amo, Rony' para ele... para o Rony, óbvio, não para a criança... _

_No outro dia eu acordei normalmente, talvez. Eu fiquei pensando em como seria encarar o Rony depois do que eu fiz, ou o projeto de beijo que eu dei nele, que muitas pessoas podem chamar simplesmente de quase beijo, ou beijo nos lábios, ou selinho, enfim..._

_Estranhei muito porque o Rony não foi às aulas da manhã... e fiquei chateada com o pensamento de que talvez ele estivesse irritado comigo porque eu o beijei nos lábios... e fiquei pensando se ele estava** realmente irritado** comigo ou apenas** irritado**._

_O fato é que antes mesmo de terminarem as aulas da manhã eu voltei ao salão comunal, depois de ter procurado pelo Rony por todos os cantos possíveis da escola. Fui à Sala Precisa, ao Salão Principal, ao campo de Quadribol, à passagem da bruxa de um olho só que leva a Dedosdemel, e até mesmo ao Salgueiro Lutador para ver se eu o achava, mas nada dele. Excluí logo a Biblioteca, obviamente, levando em consideração que aquele era o último lugar onde Rony pensaria em se esconder de mim, já que provavelmente ele pensaria que lá seria o primeiro lugar onde ele acharia que eu o procuraria._

_Mas então, eis que Ronald Weasley está no dormitório dele, na cama dele, roncando alto o bastante para quem quisesse ouvir. Se eu fiquei irritada com isso? Não, claro que não. A imagem de Rony dormindo era perfeita demais para que eu ficasse irritada. Ao contrário, fiquei aliviada, ao pensar que Rony não estava irritado comigo por causa daquele projeto de beijo que eu dei nele. _

_Foi engraçado quando ele acordou e me viu lá, apoiada na cama dele. Quando eu lhe disse a hora, onze da manhã, ele meio que se levantou apressado e assustado. Eu disse que ele parecia bem, e ele sorriu para mim e disse: 'Só precisava de uma boa noite de sono' - e eu deitei na cama dele, e bocejei, me sentindo cansada naquele momento. Acho que foi porque eu fiquei até altas horas pensando no que eu fiz... ou fizemos... ou eu fiz sozinha..._

_Depois ele se debruçou em cima de mim, quase encostando seu nariz no meu. Naquele momento eu juro que senti vontade de agarrá-lo, sério mesmo, simplesmente agarrá-lo, pouco me importando se eu era monitora-chefe da escola e seria anti-ético me amassar com algum garoto, principalmente se eu estivesse me amassando com ele no dormitório masculino e, o pior, na cama dele..._

_Mas então, eis que Ronald Weasley se levanta, estende a mão para mim e me chama para almoçar. E eis que meu mundo caiu... pelo menos ele não estava irritado comigo, ou sequer mencionara o assunto projeto de beijo... enfim..._

_Mas isso aconteceu ontem, e hoje é aniversário dele. Harry, Gina e eu fomos ao quarto dele e o acordamos, e depois brincamos até a hora do almoço. Agora ele está meio que desaparecido pelos terrenos da escola. Não pelos terrenos, talvez, porque está chovendo muito nos jardins, muito mesmo. E parece realmente que o céu está desabando..."_

-_Desaparecium__!_- Hermione apontou a varinha para o livro em suas mãos e este desapareceu instantaneamente.

Ela debruçou-se no parapeito da janela do primeiro andar, observando atentamente os jardins de Hogwarts. Uma grossa chuva caía, parecendo querer levar tudo que ultrapassasse o seu caminho. Mas Hermione ainda podia ver os borrões das árvores e dos vales em meio a toda aquela água. Além disso, ela podia apreciar o bonito arco-íris que surgia no céu, atravessando todo o terreno de Hogwarts.

Imediatamente ela imaginou encontrar um beijo no final do arco-íris. Não era exatamente isso que as meninas pensavam? Que havia um beijo no final do arco-íris, mais precioso que um pote de ouro. O que a assustou, no entanto, foi imaginar um beijo de Rony no final do arco-íris...

-Hermione...!- ela franziu o cenho, diante do que ouvira. Alguém a chamara. Ela olhou para os lados, mas não havia ninguém por ali... mas ela estava certa de que alguém a chamara...

Ela olhou novamente para os jardins, tendo a certeza de o chamado viera de lá, próximo ao lago, em meio à chuva. _'Oh, Merlin... estou ficando louca, só pode...!'_ – ela pensou, enquanto saía para os jardins.

Ela ainda parou antes de chegar propriamente aos jardins, certificando-se de que ela não estava realmente ficando louca. Antes que ela concluísse que sim, que ela era louca, ela viu um pequeno livro sobre um banco.

-Rony Weasley.- ela leu e sorriu em seguida. Foi quando teve a certeza de que fora Rony que a chamara. Então ela correu, debaixo da chuva, para perto do lago.

-Quem está aí?- ela o ouviu gritar, mas não conseguiu responder.

Hermione parou ao conseguir enxergar Rony. O olhar que ele lhe dera, assim que a vira, a aquecera profundamente. Era como se Rony estivesse enxergando através dela, e assim, enxergasse a sua alma. Era maravilhoso...

Ela sorriu para ele, estendendo-lhe o diário. Rony sorriu, jamais imaginando vê-la tão linda como ela estava naquele momento.

-Obrigado...- ele murmurou, pegando o _diário_- mas eu não vou mais precisar dele.- Hermione franziu o cenho, ainda exibindo um singelo sorriso para Rony- já não tenho mais problemas.- ele jogou o _diário _para longe, sorrindo da expressão confusa de Hermione.

-Você me chamou.- ela falou, e foi a vez de Rony franzir o cenho- e eu achei que estava ficando maluca, ouvindo você me chamar no meio da chuva.

-E você veio.- ele sorriu, aproximando-se da garota e segurando as mãos dela nas suas- Há algum tempo- Hermione sentiu-se estremecer ouvindo o tom romântico de Rony- uma senhora me disse que eu encontraria a resposta para os meus problemas através da chuva. Ela disse-me 'Through the rain'. Isso vem me tirado o sono há meses. Eu não entendi nada no começo, e mesmo agora minha cabeça pouco entende sobre tudo isso. Mas eu prefiro assim, não entender nada, ou entender pouco.- Hermione sorriu, divertida- Porque do amor pouco se sabe e entende e muito se sente. Você, Mione, é a resposta para os meus problemas, sempre foi e só eu não percebi isso...

Hermione sentiu o toque carinhoso de Rony em seu rosto, fazendo-a estremecer. A outra mão dele pousou delicadamente em sua cintura, levando-a mais para perto do corpo dele, de modo a ficarem mais juntos do que jamais estiveram.

Ela fechou os olhos, sentindo o olhar dele sobre si, penetrando a sua alma, aquecendo-a intensamente. Ela sentiu os lábios dele roçando os seus, num toque carinhoso e cauteloso, como se ele estivesse com medo de estragar aquele momento perfeito.

-Eu te amo.- ela ouviu-o murmurar.

Ela queria gritar para a chuva o quanto amava Rony, mas novamente as palavras lhe faltaram, talvez porque ela estivesse emocionada demais para proferir qualquer coisa.

Rony selou seus lábios nos de Hermione, sentindo o gosto dela se misturar ao da chuva que ainda molhava os corpos dos dois. No princípio um beijo infantil, como o que deram no salão comunal dias antes. E depois romântico: devagar, apenas sentindo o gosto do primeiro beijo de ambos, doce e calmamente. E, logo depois, tornou-se um beijo mais exigente, que pedia mais contato entre sus bocas, entre suas línguas, enfim, entre seus corpos.

Hermione levou uma mão à nuca de Rony, enquanto a outra tentava, de alguma forma, trazê-lo para mais perto de seu corpo, sem saber que a proximidade entre eles já era pequena demais para diminuir mais ainda.

Respirar já não era necessário. Eles precisavam de ar, ambos tinham plena consciência disso, mas diante do que sentiam, o beijo que eles trocavam agora tornava-se o fôlego que faltavam.

O tempo parou e eles não tinham noção se passaram-se segundos, minutos ou horas, mas sabiam que fora pouco tempo para todo aquele que queriam, apenas para ficarem juntos, se beijando, tentando demonstrar o amor por tanto tempo reprimido.

Quando soltaram-se, ainda sentindo a chuva forte sobre eles, perceberam que ainda era necessário respirar. Rony olhou para Hermione e ambos sorriram, gargalharam debaixo daquele céu desabando.

-Feliz aniversário, Rony!- ele gritou e Hermione sorriu ainda mais

-Feliz aniversário, meu amor!- ela foi até ele e disse-lhe ao pé do ouvido- Eu te amo, Rony.

E ele a ergueu no ar, girando-a, fazendo-a sorrir do mesmo modo que ele sorria, fazendo-a sentir o mesmo que ele sentia.

-Namora comigo?- ele gritou, mas o barulho do trovão não a deixou ouvir.

-O quê?- ela gritou em retorno, e ele percebeu que não era preciso palavra alguma para que ela soubesse que, a partir daquele momento, ela era só dele e de mais ninguém.

-Eu te amo, Mione!- ele gritou novamente e depois a beijou. Andaram de volta ao castelo, em meio a risadas e beijos, e pararam próximo ao banco em que Rony estivera anteriormente.

O garoto olhou para trás, vendo a luz da lua ser ofuscada pela chuva forte. Depois virou-se para Hermione, pegando o rosto dela com as mãos e dando-lhe um carinhoso beijo na testa.

-Eu volto já.- ele sussurrou, com os lábios bem próximos dos dela, fitando seus olhos- Me espera aqui?- ela sorriu graciosamente.

Hermione viu Rony sumir atrás da chuva e, durante o tempo que ele estivera longe, alguns minutos apenas, ela pôde constatar que fora apenas através do beijo de Rony que ela percebeu a profundidade do seu sentimento por ele. Era algo mais do que um beijo, que ia além de um simples toque de lábios, ou até mesmo além daquela chuva, se é que isso era possível.

E ela não se importara se era possível ou não. O que ela sabia, ou soubera através do beijo de Rony, era que era um amor grandioso demais para ser compreendido ou explicado. Na verdade, como Rony dissera, era preciso ser sentido, e nada mais.

**N/Rbc****: **Nem demorou tanto assim para vocês me convencerem, não é? Bem, este primeiro capítulo, principalmente o final, foi uma **cópia** **descarada** do capítulo quatro de _Through__ The Rain_... certo, certo... mas olhem, este capítulo era o beijo de Rony e Hermione, e na outra Fic eu o achei perfeito demais para ser mudado (bem, eu sou suspeita para falar que estava perfeito, mas enfim...), e eu mudei apenas alguns pensamentos, os iniciais que, propriamente dito, eles ainda raciocinavam, já que, eu acho que durante um beijo deste, tão apaixonado, ninguém é capaz de raciocinar direito e muito menos de pensar alguma coisa logicamente possível... estou certa?

Como eu disse, eu tentei diferenciar o jeito de escrever de cada um, e não sei realmente se eu consegui. Digo, enquanto Hermione escrevia, eu tentei ser o mais metódica possível, de modo a deixá-la confusa, como geralmente as meninas ficam quando estão apaixonadas, bem, eu fiquei mais ou menos daquele jeito quando eu estava apaixonada...e de certa forma ainda estou...hehe...enfim...

Como na outra Fic não dá mais para agradecer os comentários, vamos agradecer nesta os comentários do último capítulo: ao e-mail super fofo de **Mairadaroz**** (Lian)**, que eu simplesmente AMEI, e aos comentários de **Aninha Luthor**...que na verdade é Ana... mas eu me dou ao luxo de chamá-la de Aninha... (posso?), **Nanda** e **Anaisa**. Fora o pessoal que comentou mas que eu já agradeci no último capítulo de Through The Rain...

Outra coisinha também: obrigada a **Ana Luthor** (novamente) e **Nanda** por terem me enviado a URL do fórum do TTR , mesmo que eu não tenha conseguido entrar...aiai... ô coisa...

Próximo capítulo: não sei quando, mas o título provavelmente será – **Harry**** e Gina** – novamente direcionado a esse casalzinho que eu acho simplesmente **fofo**, e que tratará de um assunto que provavelmente vocês já devem adivinhar qual seja...

Uma última coisinha: a fic passou por uma crise de identidade... meio que simplesmente deu branco quanto ao título... eu não sabia se era Through Your Kiss ou Through Of Your Kiss... e eu sinceramente recorri a tradutores online, mas NENHUM reconhece a palavra THROUGH como ATRAVÉS... enfim... eu realmente acho que é Through Your Kiss. Se eu estiver errada, POR FAVOR ME CORRIJAM!

Então, qualquer coisa é só comentarem, OK???? Bjinhos... Rebeca Maria!!! ?userid=613871)


	2. Harry e Gina

**Capítulo II**

**Harry e Gina**

Hermione escrevia rapidamente em seu pergaminho. Já fazia algum tempo que sua pena resistia bravamente à força que a garota imprimia enquanto escrevia. Binns, o professor fantasma, falava algo sobre a Primeira Guerra dos Elfos Irlandeses Contra a Escravidão.

A respeito deste assunto não era preciso falar duas vezes para que Hermione se interessasse totalmente e voltasse toda a sua mente para a luta de libertação dos elfos.

Porém, ultimamente, apenas a sua mente não bastava para que ela prestasse realmente atenção a uma aula. Desde o dia em que começara a namorar com Rony que o seu coração se encontrava completamente voltado para o ruivinho e, com isso, às vezes fazia com que sua mente desviasse sua atenção...para as _cartas_ que Rony lhe mandava ao longo das aulas. Ela pegou a última _carta_ que recebera e leu-a, pela enésima vez:

_"Eu já disse que meu amor é do tamanho do infinito? Seja lá qual for o tamanho dele, mas eu sei que é grandão. Mi, sabia que eu te amo?"_

A garota pegou a pena e um pedaço de pergaminho, desviando a sua atenção dos elfos a serem libertados, para a sua resposta: _"Sabia, mas adorarei saber sempre! E você, sabia que eu te amo mais?"_ – a mesma desde a segunda carta que respondera_._

Pichitchinho, a coruja de Rony, suspirou, parecendo um pouco cansada, e demonstrando isso após a décima quinta carta que entregara àquele dia. E isso apenas na mesma sala, andando alguns mínimos passinhos até chegar à carteira de Hermione e logo depois refazendo o trajeto de volta à carteira de Rony.

Hermione olhou para a corujinha, analisando se aquele barulhinho que ela acabara de fazer era mesmo um suspiro ou um pio de impaciência.

Ela parou de escrever de repente, ao sentir a mão de Rony pousar sobre a sua perna e subir pela sua coxa, por baixo da saia. Ela barrou a mão dele já no meio da sua coxa e olhou-o, sussurrando:

-Rony... aqui não...- ela sorriu, e seu rosto tomou uma tonalidade vermelha.

-Então onde?- ele sussurrou de volta, levando a outra mão à coxa da namorada, afastando a mão dela que barrava a sua. Ela suspirou fundo, tornando a barrar as mãos dele.

-Rony, você é impossível!- ela sussurrou, de um modo divertido- Aqui não. Agora não.

-Então quando e onde?- Hermione colocou uma expressão divertida no rosto, e olhou para Rony como se ele fosse uma criança e ela estivesse tendo a tarefa de explicar-lhe algo muito importante.

-Rony, minha criança, nós estamos namorando há apenas alguns dias, semanas no máximo, você não acha que eu vou deixar que você me agarre como você bem deseja, não é mesmo?- Rony piscou algumas vezes, tentando absorver melhor o que Hermione acabara de dizer.

-Mas e ontem, Mi? Não significou nada para você?- ele perguntou, num fio de voz, ainda tentando subir mais na coxa da namorada. Ela sorriu, desconcertada.

-Rony, ontem você me pegou desprevenida. Eu estava na sala dos monitores, terminando de organizar os relatórios do dia e você me agarrou por trás, eu não resisti... bem, no começo, mas eu não pude fazer nada quando você me prendeu contra a parede e me beijou daquele jeito tão...

-Provocante?- Rony completou, com um sorriso nos lábios- Quente? Malicioso? Erótico?- ele enumerou, antes que Hermione dissesse alguma coisa.

-Apaixonado, Rony, eu ia dizer apaixonado.

-É, isso também.- ele sorriu para ela, um sorriso que ela tanto amava e que tanto a encantava- Apaixonado é um bom termo para definir o que eu sinto por você, Hermione.- ele aproximou seu rosto do dela, levou uma das mãos para a cintura da namorada, enquanto a outra, sobre a coxa dela, ainda era barrada. Hermione levou a mão livre aos lábios de Rony, afastando-o.

-Permanentemente apaixonado ou apenas... apaixonado?- ela perguntou, como se aquela fosse uma questão importantíssima a ser respondida, fazendo-o franzir o cenho. Segundos depois ele concluiu:

-Permanentemente apaixonado.- ele aproximou-se novamente, e ela já ia afastá-lo pela Segunda vez, mas ele foi mais rápido, apanhando os lábios dela junto aos seus.

Hermione ainda resistiu por uns instantes, mas logo depois, sentindo os lábios entreabertos de Rony pressionados contra os seus, além da mão em sua cintura, querendo trazê-la mais para perto e a outra mão em sua coxa, dessa vez sem _forçar passagem_, a fizeram estremecer e se render.

_-Que os elfos da aula do Binns sejam escravizados..._- ela pensou.

Rony encontrou uma abertura na capa de Hermione, adentrando-a e tocando-a sobre o tecido da suéter. Ela, por sua vez, levara uma mão à nuca dele, fazendo-o estremecer e se arrepiar, enquanto a outra sentia os músculos do peito dele se enrijecerem sob as grossas roupas de Hogwarts.

Foi então que Rony sentiu alguém tocar-lhe o ombro. Instintivamente ele apontou para a carteira de Harry, atrás de si, sem parar de beijar a namorada. A mão de Rony quase batera em cheio na cara de Harry, que fora quem o tocara.

-Não, Rony, sou eu...- ele disse num sussurro. Rony parou de beijar Hermione, mas ainda manteve seus lábios colados no dela.

-Certo, você é o Harry...- ele sussurrou, virando-se lentamente.

Hermione, por sua vez, não sabia se abria os olhos e encarava a situação ou se deixava os olhos fechados até lhe dizerem que aquela situação não passava de um sonho.

-E nós estamos no meio de uma aula...- Rony continuou- ...e não me diga que todos estão olhando para nós...- ele encarou Harry, vendo um semblante sério e tristonho no rosto do amigo.

-Vocês tiveram sorte.- Harry disse, ouvindo Hermione suspirar profundamente atrás de Rony e depois aparecendo e sorrindo desconcertada para ele- Binns olhou para cá umas três vezes enquanto vocês se _agarravam no meio da aula_- e acrescentou para Hermione- Quem diria, hein, Mi?- fazendo-a corar- Eu deixei vocês aproveitarem alguns minutos, mas depois vi que a qualquer hora os alunos iam olhar, e iam ver e tudo e então eu resolvi chamá-los.

-Isso é que é amigo.- Rony deu uns tapinhas nas costas de Harry- Não é, Mi?- e olhou para trás- Mi?- Hermione não estava mais lá.

Rony olhou em volta e viu a namorada sentada comportada na primeira fila da sala. Ela olhou para o namorado e mandou-lhe uma gaivota de papel, magicamente encantada para voar até ele.

_"Sinta-se vitorioso. Eu desejei que os elfos da Irlanda fossem escravizados durante a guerra... o que você não faz? Ou um beijo seu não faz? Te amo..."_

Rony sorriu, sentindo-se realmente vitorioso. Virou-se para a carteira de Harry, na intenção de se distrair com qualquer coisa até o final da aula de Binns, mas o amigo também não estava ao seu lado. Ele olhou ao redor e viu apenas a capa do amigo sumir detrás da porta da sala. Instantes depois, Pichi chegou até ele com um bilhete:

_"Rony,_

_Vejo vocês depois. Vou tentar me entender com a Gina._

_Harry"_

-----

Hermione viu Rony apanhar a sua mochila e a dela, e colocar uma de cada lado do corpo. Ele sorriu-lhe gentilmente, e a reação imediata dela foi sorrir de volta.

-O que você pensa que está fazendo?- ela perguntou, apontando para as mochilas nos ombros dele. A mochila dela estava visivelmente mais pesada, já que ele curvara-se muito para a esquerda.

-O que você acha que eu estou fazendo?- e ele mesmo respondeu- Ajudando a minha namorada a levar as coisas dela.

-Não, Rony- ela foi até ele e deu-lhe um selinho rápido- Pode deixar que eu levo as minhas coisas, OK?- ele impediu que ela tirasse a mochila do ombro dele.

-Vamos fazer o seguinte? Você leva as minhas coisas que eu levo as suas, certo?- e ele entregou-lhe a sua mochila. Hermione pegou-a, sentindo-a leve demais.

-Rony, o que você leva nessa mochila?

-Dois rolos de pergaminho, uma pena, um tinteiro e o meu, bem... o meu diário.- ela suspirou, tendo a certeza de que aquele Rony à sua frente nunca mudaria o seu jeito desleixado de ser.- E você?- ele perguntou, ajeitando a mochila da garota nos ombros- o que você leva tanto nessa mochila?- Hermione olhou para ele e deu um sorrisinho misterioso.

-Nem queira saber.- deu um selinho rápido nele, enlaçando-o pelo braço e levando-o para o Salão Principal.

-----

-Gina, por favor, se acalma...- Rony e Hermione pararam na entrada do Salão Principal ao ouvirem a voz suplicante de Harry.

-EU NÃO VOU ME ACALMAR, POTTER! NÃO COM VOCÊ POR PERTO!- Harry ainda segurava o braço de Gina, tentando fazê-la se acalmar e até mesmo tentando se fazer entender o que acontecia com a namorada.

Rony e Hermione trocaram olhares confusos e depois observaram melhor a cena. Gina parecia muito nervosa e Harry muito desesperado. Algumas pessoas ao redor, alguns alunos do primeiro ano e um ou outro de séries mais avançadas, observavam a cena com diversão.

Gina empurrou Harry, mas mesmo assim ele continuou a segurá-la. E Rony temeu pelo amigo, já que ele sabia muito bem que sua irmã jamais ficara presa por alguém durante muito tempo. Gina crescera entre seis homens e, para isso, tivera que desenvolver métodos específicos para sobreviver.

-Me solta, Harry.- ela mandou, com a voz tendendo ao _'me solta ou as suas partes baixas sofrerão por voc_'.

-Harry, solta ela...- Rony sussurrou, como se torcesse para que o amigo fizesse o que era certo no momento, de modo que apenas Hermione o ouvisse. Ela olhou confusa para ele- Eu conheço a minha irmã, Mione, acredite nisso...

Foi então que Harry a soltou. Gina ainda falou '_E não toque mais em mim_' e depois saiu, passando furiosa entre Rony e Hermione, empurrando-os um para cada lado.

Rony e Hermione foram até Harry, mas este apenas sussurrou um triste '_Depois eu explico. Não se preocupem comigo_' e saiu correndo do salão.

-----

Durante todo o período da tarde Harry não apareceu nas aulas. Rony já estava preocupado, imaginando se ele estaria com a Gina, ou se estaria sozinho em algum canto do castelo.

-Não fica assim, Rony.- Hermione falou, enquanto apanhava a pena do namorado, já que a sua acabara de se render à força da dona e se partira não em dois, mas em três pedaços- Vai ver foi só uma briguinha à toa, sabe, briga de namorados.

-Nós nunca brigamos daquele jeito, Mione, na frente de todo mundo.

-Rony, desde que nos tornamos _namorados_ que nós não brigamos e, além do mais, não se pode comparar um namoro de semanas, que é o nosso, com um de um ano e meio, que é o da Gina e do Harry.- ela olhou ao redor no salão comunal, estava vazio, então ela se virou para Rony novamente- Me passa o livro de Transfiguração?

-Posso transfigurá-lo num beijo?- ele perguntou, estendendo o livro para longe do alcance da namorada. Ela olhou-o e sorriu, inclinando-se para beijá-lo.

Rony abaixou o livro e fechou os olhos, já sentindo o rosto de Hermione muito próximo ao seu. Ela, aproveitando-se da situação, apanhou o livro da mão dele e afastou-se bruscamente.

-Obrigada, meu amor.- ela sorriu-lhe de uma maneira inocente, e ele não pôde deixar de sorrir de volta.

E então, mais do que rápido, Rony agarrou a cintura de Hermione, trazendo-a para seu colo, e beijando-a de um modo apaixonado ou, como ele mesmo dissera, provocante, quente, malicioso e erótico...

O livro de Transfiguração caiu esquecido no chão, causando um barulho que sequer os abalou. Rony ainda derrubou alguns livros da mesa quando levou a sua mão para as costas de Hermione, enquanto a outra, que antes estivera na cintura dela, encontrou uma brecha entre suas vestes, e dessa vez ele tocou-lhe a barriga, fazendo-a retrair-se por um instante.

Hermione não conseguiu segurar um mínimo gemido que escapou-lhe da garganta, fazendo Rony rir junto aos lábios dela, satisfeito pelo efeito que causava nela ao mínimo toque.

Muito desajeitadamente Hermione passou uma perna para cada lado do corpo de Rony, ainda sem parar o beijo. Ele abraçou-a, trazendo-a para mais perto, de modo que aprofundasse mais o beijo, e que o pusesse mais ao alcance do corpo de Hermione.

Ela sentiu os braços fortes de Rony a envolverem, de um modo protetor. E naquela hora ela não soube explicar, ou talvez ela sempre tivesse tido a resposta, mas ela desejou que aquele momento fosse eterno. Aliás, ela sabia que todo e qualquer momento que passava com Rony era especial, eterno enquanto durasse...

Rony ouviu o barulho do quadro da Mulher Gorda se abrir e, imediatamente, ele interrompeu o beijo, olhando por detrás do corpo de Hermione, ainda tendo tempo de ver os cabelos negros de Harry sumirem atrás da passagem.

-Ele não vai aparecer para o jantar...- ele sussurrou, olhando para a namorada. Hermione, que só agora percebera a posição em que se encontrava no colo de Rony, corou. Então, encontrando coragem de algum lugar que ela desconhecia, falou:

-E você, vai aparecer para jantar?- e, antes que ele pudesse responder, ela o beijou. Um beijo muito mais quente e provocante que o anterior, e com muito mais malícia e erotismo...

-Mione- ele sussurrou junto aos lábios dela- o que você acha de trancar o salão para pessoas indesejáveis agora?

-----

Harry parou junto à porta do Salão Principal, observando a chuva forte que caía. Era estranho chover daquele modo, tão intensamente e durante tanto tempo. Olhou para o relógio algumas vezes, vendo aos poucos a chuva aumentar.

Ele suspirou. Gina provavelmente não viria. Se ela não chegara até aquela hora, quando geralmente eles se encontravam naquele mesmo ponto em que ele estava, era quase certo que ela não apareceria mais.

Então ele correu de volta à torre da Grifinória, encontrando um amontoado de gente na frente do retrato da Mulher Gorda. Ele abriu caminho até à frente da senhora.

-O que está acontecendo aqui?- Harry perguntou, impaciente- _Vociferor vociferor!_- ele disse a senha e imediatamente a passagem se abriu.

Harry ouviu vários suspiros aliviados atrás de si, mas pouco se importou. Entrou no salão comunal e foi direto à escada do dormitório feminino, e ainda teve tempo de ouvir:

-Hei, Potter! Fale pra sua amiguinha maluca pra ela vir destrancar a entrada do salão comunal, certo?- e a voz parecia bem indignada.

E Harry mais uma vez pouco se importou. Ele disse a senha debaixo da escada do dormitório feminino, ao que ele contou dessa vez foi preciso falá-la quinze vezes, e depois subiu, direto ao dormitório do sexto ano. Mas não havia ninguém lá.

Ele passou rapidamente pelo retrato, ignorando totalmente os alunos _'presos do lado de fora do salão'_, dando-lhes uma desculpa do tipo '_Eu não achei a monitora-chefe, procurem a professora McGonagall e me deixem em paz!'_.

E lá estava ele novamente na frente da porta do Salão Principal. A chuva estava agora bem mais forte, e ele teve a horrível sensação de que Gina estava no lugar em que combinara com ele: perto do lago e, consequentemente, debaixo da chuva.

Ele viu a figura distorcida de Gina, sentada na grama na orla do lago. Harry se aproximou e já ia falar com ela quando ela se virou.

-ME DEIXA EM PAZ, POTTER!- ele sequer deu atenção. Tentou novamente se aproximar.

-Gin... por que você...

-_EXPELLIARMUS_!- Harry foi lançado para trás, caindo alguns metros distante de Gina.- SAI DAQUI, HARRY... por favor...!

-Eu não vou embora, Gi, não sem você!- ele disse com convicção. A chuva aumentara mais, se é que isso era possível, e as gotas grossas e pesadas batiam com força nos corpos dos dois, às vezes chegando a doer- EU NÃO VOU TE DEIXAR AQUI, ESTÁ OUVINDO?

-EU TE ODEIO, POTTER! VOCÊ NÃO PERCEBE?

-POR QUE, GI? VOCÊ ESTÁ TÃO DIFERENTE... ME EXPLICA POR QUÊ...- ela avançou para cima de Harry e deu-lhe um tapa no rosto. Ele segurou os braços dela- Eu só quero que você me explique, Gi...

-VAI SER PIOR SE VOCÊ FICAR, HARRY... SAI DAQUI...

-Eu já disse que não saio daqui sem você... o que eu fiz, Gi? O que eu fiz para você ficar assim?

Gina parou e abaixou a cabeça, passando rapidamente a mão no rosto. Logo depois ela olhou para Harry, de uma maneira carinhosa, diferente da formo como ela olhara para ele instantes antes.

-O problema não é você, Harry...- ela sussurrou, aproximando-se dele- Você é sempre tão carinhoso e amável...- ela levou a sua mão ao rosto dele, passando-a pela cicatriz em forma de raio- ...você é perfeito, Harry, perfeito demais para mim...- ele tomou a mão dela nas suas, segurando-a firmemente.

-Eu não sou perfeito, Gi... você é...- Gina tirou sua mão rapidamente da mão de Harry, que sentiu na mesma hora a mão dela bater pela segunda vez em seu rosto, com mais força do que antes.

E então, dando uma última olhada para Harry, ela correu, no rumo do castelo. E Harry correu atrás dela.

-ME DEIXA, POTTER! NÃO VÊ QUE EU NÃO QUERO QUE VOCÊ VENHA ATRÁS DE MIM? TERMINOU! ACABOU, HARRY!

-MAS, GI...- ela parou por um instante e virou-se para ele- Me promete que você não vai ficar na chuva pelo menos... e que você vai ficar bem e num lugar seguro...

-Eu prometo, Harry...- e depois disso ela saiu correndo para o castelo, e Harry não soube quanto tempo mais ele ficou debaixo da chuva até resolver voltar ao salão e constatar no Mapa do Maroto que Gina estava no castelo, para alívio dele, na Sala Precisa.

A entrada do Salão Comunal tinha sido liberada já há muito tempo, Harry percebeu isso logo que chegara lá. Mas, ao invés de dirigir-se diretamente para o seu dormitório, ficou no salão, próximo à lareira, vendo desolado a lenha terminar de queimar. Ele estava com medo, não podia negar. Medo de que Gina adoecesse ou coisa pior...

-Harry?- Rony aproximou-se, vendo o amigo encolhido no sofá, com o rosto entre as mãos. Harry sequer se mexeu da posição em que estava- Harry, você...

Então ele olhou para Rony, com os olhos marejados e seu rosto inchado. Seus óculos estavam esquecidos no chão, sobre o tapete, quebrados em duas partes e com as lentes rachadas. Além de estar completamente molhado.

-Você está...chorando...- Rony sentou-se ao lado do amigo- _Oculos Reparo!_- ele consertou os óculos de Harry e entregou-os a ele- Novinhos.- e sorriu. Harry limitou-se a um suspiro.

Rony olhou de Harry para a escada do dormitório feminino e a entrada do salão comunal e para Harry novamente.

-Debaixo das escadas do dormitório feminino tem um painel escondido sob um dos degraus- Harry começou, sem tentar limpar as lágrimas em seu rosto- fale a senha 'Homem subindo no dormitório das garotas' quinze vezes. A escada vai liberar seu acesso até o quarto da Mione, se é isso o que você quer.- Rony olhou surpreso para o amigo- Lupin me falou sobre isso quando eu comecei a namorar com a Gi. Mas acho que não vou precisar mais. E parece que no momento você precisa subir lá mais do que eu.

-Há alguns minutos eu até estava pensando em como subir até o quarto da Mione e acordá-la, mas agora, vendo você nesse estado...- Harry deu um sorriso amarelo.

Harry explicou o modo como Gina estava naquele dia, e expôs ao amigo tudo o que sentira enquanto Gina brigava com ele e o que sentia naquele momento. E Rony tentou consolá-lo da melhor maneira possível. Logo depois ele acenou para Hermione, no alto da escada, e subiu para o dormitório.

-Oi.- ela disse, sentando-se ao lado do namorado.

-Sem sono?

-Ahan. Você?

-Ídem.

-Acho que então podemos _não dormir juntos_, o que acha?

-Acho perfeito.- ele sorriu, antes de dar um beijo nela. Logo depois, assim que separaram os lábios, ambos bocejaram. Olharam-se e sorriram- Parece que precisávamos disso para podermos dormir.

-Não que eu queira voltar lá para cima...- Hermione aconchegou-se ao peito de Rony, que mexia carinhosamente em seus cabelos.

-Harry e Gina brigaram.- ele falou- e parece que foi bem feio.- ela ia falar alguma coisa, mas ele foi mais rápido- Mas, se quer saber, acho que amanhã mesmo eles voltam às boas. Acho que aqueles dois nasceram um para o outro. São dois teimosos, e se parecem muito em algumas coisas. E sabe em que eu também acredito?

-Em quê?

-Em nós. Acredito piamente que Rony Weasley e Hermione Granger nasceram um para o outro.- ele levantou o rosto dela até que fitasse seus olhos- Mi, sabia que eu te amo?

_-_Sabia, mas adorarei saber sempre. E você? Sabia que eu te amo mais?

_-_Não, Mi, eu te amo muito mais. Meu amor é de um tantão assim...- Rony fez um movimento com a varinha e o desenho do céu apareceu na frente deles- ...do tamanho do infinito...- ele sussurrou ao ouvido dela.

Hermione virou-se para Rony e deu um breve selinho nele, abraçando-o com força em seguida.

-Nós esquecemos de liberar a passagem hoje...

-Eu não me arrependo. Você?

-Bem, não, mas isso nos rendeu uns bons pontos...

-Pontos estes que até o final do ano nós recuperaremos...

-Sabe que você tem razão?- ela se aproximou do rosto dele, encostando seu nariz ao dele.

-E eu tenho razão quando eu te peço um daqueles beijos que só você sabe dar?- ela pareceu pensar por um instante.

-Não, porque durante estes beijos nós perdemos completamente a razão.

Hermione empurrou Rony delicadamente, fazendo-o deitar-se no sofá. Ela deitou-se sobre ele logo em seguida, dando-lhe um beijo apaixonado.

_"De um modo verdadeiro pode-se dizer que Rony e eu somos malucos, ou loucamente apaixonados um pelo outro._

_Hoje nós até esquecemos de destrancar o salão, de modo que todos os alunos da Grifinória ficaram do lado de fora até as onze e meia da noite, quando a professora McGonagall conseguiu um contra-feitiço para o meu feitiço de tranca._

_É certo que esse meu esquecimento me rendeu, ou rendeu a mim e ao Rony, gloriosos cem pontos na contagem geral da Grifinória, e que a minha insígnia de Monitora-chefe e a de monitor do Rony foram confiscadas durante duas semanas, e que nós dois vamos ter que cumprir detenções com o Filch durante três finais de semana, e que estamos proibidos de ir para Hogsmeade até segunda ordem, e que vamos ter que dar aulas particulares para os alunos do primeiro e do segundo anos, e que recebemos tarefas a mais nas disciplinas mais importantes dos NIEM's, mas enfim... acho que pela primeira vez eu não me arrependo de algo errado (não que seja realmente errado, mas não foi totalmente certo) que eu tenha feito, ou que Rony e eu tenhamos feito. E se ele se arrepende do que fizemos, eu digo: eu fico sem me arrepender por ele, se é que isso é plausível._

_Durante algum tempo Rony e eu ficamos no salão comunal, logo depois que Harry saiu e teve toda aquela história de ele não ir jantar e eu perguntar para o Rony se ele ia aparecer para jantar, e não para **o** jantar... isso deu para entender? E eu não sei de onde eu encontrei coragem para perguntar isso para ele, e até agora eu não sei ao certo se ele entendeu ou não, porque depois disso nós apenas nos beijamos... e nos beijamos... e nos beijamos... e eu repetiria isso durante muito tempo, para sempre, porque é durante todo esse tempo que eu quero beijá-lo e amá-lo..._

_Rony me explicou mais ou menos o que aconteceu entre Harry e Gina. Eu sabia que eles tinham brigado, obviamente, acho que toda a escola ficou sabendo depois que Gina gritou com o pobre do Harry lá no salão principal._

_Eu tinha falado com ela logo pela manhã, antes do café. Ela acordara cedo e quando eu desci ela já estava aqui, parecendo solitária demais e um tanto transtornada. Gina parecia horrível, para falar a verdade._

_Eu perguntei para ela se ela estava se sentindo bem, e ela me disse que tinha tido uma noite horrível, e que não estava se sentindo bem, e que tinha acontecido uma série de coisas com ela no dia anterior. Eu não quis entrar em detalhes, para não deixá-la ainda mais confusa e transtornada, então eu apenas a chamei para tomarmos café._

_Depois disso eu não sei muito bem o que aconteceu. Só me lembro do episódio da aula do Binns, quando o Harry saiu antes de terminar o horário, e do salão comunal, quando ele não apareceu para **o** jantar._

_De qualquer modo, eu só espero que eles se resolvam logo, porque eu realmente acho que Harry e Gina se merecem. Eles têm tanto em comum e se dão tão bem que acabar com uma relação tão duradoura como a deles chega ser algo, no mínimo, inadmissível._

_Mudando de assunto, eu tenho que fazer uma tabela de estudos para mim e para o Rony, de modo que tenhamos tempo para estudar para os NIEM's, estudar para os testes finais, fazer as tarefas sobressalentes, ensinar as crianças do primeiro e segundo anos, tricotar mais gorros para os elfos, tentar convencer a professora McGonagall de que trancar o salão, para que a entrada e a saída de alunos seja feita de uma forma mais organizada, é uma coisa realmente útil, dar um jeito de irmos para Hogsmeade daqui um mês (não que isso seja um problema), recuperar os pontos perdidos e namorar um pouco. _

_E digo: passar todo esse tempo com Rony ao meu lado não será uma das coisas mais fáceis que eu já fiz. Quero dizer, eu terei que ser estritamente profissional na maioria do tempo, de modo que possamos fazer tudo de acordo com a tabela para então, só depois, namorarmos._

_Oh, Céus! Por que eu fui arranjar um namorado justo agora, na época dos NIEM's? Não que eu esteja reclamando, porque venhamos e convenhamos, eu sou apaixonada por aquele garoto desde que tinha... sei lá... onze anos? E não sei se agüentaria muito mais tempo sem aqueles beijos dele..."_

Harry levantou-se cedo àquela manhã. Mesmo tendo ido dormir às quatro da madrugada, ele sequer conseguira ficar na cama até depois das sete. Sua cabeça ainda estava quente demais por causa da briga que tivera com Gina, e aquele sentimento de perda era horrível.

Antes de sair do dormitório ele deu uma olhada na cama de Rony, vendo o amigo dormir tranqüilamente, agarrado ao diário dele, parecendo que estava tendo um sonho maravilhoso.

Certificou-se de que Gina ainda permanecia na Sala Precisa e então foi até ela. Quando Harry chegou e entrou na sala, viu a garota deitada entre as almofadas, encolhida por debaixo dos cobertores pesados. Ela acordou ao mínimo barulho que Harry fez.

-Harry?- ela piscou algumas vezes, tentando enxergar Harry melhor.

-Queria saber se você estava bem, fiquei preocupado.- ele disse, agachando-se próximo a ela.

Gina ergueu a mão, levando-a até o rosto de Harry, e observando-o atentamente, fitando aqueles olhos verde-esmeralda, que desde o primeiro momento em que se viram, encantaram-na profundamente. Ela suspirou, sentindo as lembranças de dois dias atrás invadirem a sua mente.

-Eu não preciso ficar aqui se você não quiser.- Harry disse, carinhoso- Eu só queria saber se você estava bem...- ele levantou-se e virou para ir em direção à porta, mas Gina segurou o braço dele, impedindo-o de sair.

-Não, Harry... fica.- ela pediu- Você precisa de uma explicação, você merece uma...- ele sorriu ao ver Gina afastar-se entre as almofadas, dando um lugar para ele ao lado dela.

Um silêncio incômodo caiu sobre eles durante alguns minutos. Harry apertou uma mão na outra, demonstrando o seu nervosismo, enquanto Gina encaracolava os cabelos com os dedos, mexendo neles insistentemente, como ela sempre fazia quando estava nervosa ou transtornada.

-Eu não queria que você ficasse preocupado, Harry.- ela disse por fim, quebrando o silêncio- Mas eu fiz tudo errado, no final das contas...

-Bom, eu provavelmente falaria que você fez tudo errado no final das contas, mas eu ainda não sei os motivos que te deixaram desse jeito.- ela deu um breve sorriso.

-Você tem razão.- ela levantou-se e andou até a mesa que aparecera ali instantes antes de Harry entrar, quando ele próprio imaginara que precisaria de uma mesa antes de sair daquela sala- E eu não gostaria que você ficasse chateado, Harry, ou melhor, nervoso ou com raiva. Você me promete isso? Me promete que depois de tudo que eu falar você não vai ficar com raiva de ninguém? Ou que no máximo você vai ficar com raiva de mim, mas não vai sair por aí brigando com todo mundo, certo?- ele franziu o cenho.

-O que você quer dizer com isso, Gina?

-Apenas prometa, Harry, OK?

-Certo, eu prometo.- Gina sentou-se sobre a mesa e olhou diretamente nos olhos verdes de Harry.

-São três os motivos que me deixaram daquele jeito de ontem, Harry. E eu vou citá-los em ordem de importância.- ela suspirou- Não que você não seja importante, porque você é o mais importante, mas eu digo que você ficar um dia sem falar comigo não é suficiente para fazer com que eu grite contigo e diga que eu te odeio.

-Me desculpe por antes de ontem.- ele falou- Eu não falei contigo o dia todo, e nem respondi todas as suas dez cartas, mas eu tenho um bom motivo para isso.

-Exponha-o.

-O nosso aniversário de namoro foi ontem, lembra? Todo dia 1º, e ontem foi 1º de abril, e eu queria te fazer uma surpresa, e fiquei todo o dia anterior preparando um presente legal, quero dizer, um ano e meio é muito tempo e não poderia passar em branco, afinal. Me desculpa se eu te magoei.

-Eu não sabia disso, Harry...- ela disse com a voz chorosa.

-Tudo bem.- ele deu de ombros- mas agora me diz os outros dois motivos.

-É o Draco.

-O que tem o Malfoy?- Harry perguntou depressa, pressentindo que iria ficar nervoso a qualquer momento- E desde quando você o chama pelo primeiro nome?

-Isso não tem importância, Harry. O que importa se eu o chamo de Draco, Malfoy, idiota, bebezinho da mamãe ou mimado? Não dá tudo no mesmo?- Gina retrucou, já com o tom de voz elevado- Ele é um dos motivos de ter me deixado irritada. Eu já não estava bem antes de ontem, e ele ainda me apronta uma daquelas...

-O que ele fez, Gina?- Harry fechou os punhos- Por que se ele tiver feito alguma coisa contigo, eu...

-Você o que, Harry? Vai lá e bate nele, com o impulso de querer matá-lo?- ela perguntou séria demais, assustando Harry- E vai quebrar a promessa que você me fez?

-Me desculpe, mas eu só queria...- ele suspirou profundamente- só queria entender tudo isso...- ela olhou novamente nos olhos de Harry e depois suspirou de um jeito pesaroso.

-Ele me beijou, Harry.- ela disse por fim.

-O QUÊ?- ele gritou, fazendo Gina sobressaltar-se- Você o beijou...

-NÃO EU, HARRY!- ela gritou, sem saber se fora porque ela ficara realmente nervosa com Harry ou se apenas queria falar no mesmo tom que ele, o que, no final das contas, era tudo a mesma a coisa- ELE ME BEIJOU, E ISSO NÃO QUER DIZER QUE EU TENHA RETRIBUÍDO. EU NÃO QUERIA. E SE VOCÊ QUISER SABER, ELE JÁ TEVE O QUE MERECEU.

-O MALFOY ME PAGA!- Harry gritou, dando um soco na parede e imediatamente depois arrependendo-se, ao sentir a dor nos nós dos seus dedos- ELE NÃO TINHA ESSE DIREITO!

-E O TERCEIRO MOTIVO, HARRY...- Gina tentou falar, mas Harry estava fora de si agora e parecia não ouvir.

-EU PEGO AQUELE IDIOTA FILHINHO DA MAMÃE. QUEM ELE PENSA QUE É?- ele chutou uma cadeira que aparecera ali, justamente porque ele precisava de uma para chutar, e isso assustou Gina mais ainda.

-O TERCEIRO MOTIVO, HARRY, É QUE EU ACHO QUE EU ESTOU GRÁVIDA!- ela gritou mais uma vez.

-VOCÊ VAI VER, MALFOY, QUE NÃO SE BRINCA COM HARRY POTTER! E...- Harry parou, a meio caminho de chutar mais uma cadeira que aparecera ali com aquele propósito. Virou-se para Gina, olhando-a com uma expressão que nem mesmo a garota lembrava de ter visto nele antes- O que você disse?

-Eu acho que estou grávida.- ela falou num fio de voz e depois pôs-se a chorar.

A reação de Harry fora ir até ela na mesa e abraçá-la. Aquela notícia era, bem, ele não tinha realmente uma boa definição para o que Gina acabara de lhe dizer. Era uma coisa delicada demais e Harry sabia que, naquele momento, mais do que ele, Gina estava transtornada por causa de uma possível gravidez. E só então, ouvindo o terceiro motivo dela, ele entendeu suas atitudes no dia anterior.

Ele sentiu os braços dela envolverem seu pescoço, e o abraçarem com força, como se quisesse sentir-se protegida, como provavelmente ela só sentia nos braços de Harry. E ele a apertou com força, querendo mais do que tudo protegê-la.

-Hei, meu amor...- ele sussurrou ao ouvido dela, sem saber exatamente o que falar.

Harry não sabia o que fazer. Ele não sabia se chorava também ou se mantinha-se forte para dar apoio à namorada. A Segunda opção pareceu-lhe mais correta a se fazer, mesmo que ele não tenha conseguido impedir algumas lágrimas de escorrerem pelo seu rosto.

E ele também não sabia como reagir diante daquela situação. Quer dizer, a noite deles, quase dois meses antes, fora tão maravilhosa, e tudo pareceu tão mágico e perfeito, que uma conseqüência como aquela estava, certamente, fora dos planos de ambos.

-Me diz que você não vai me deixar, Harry... não agora...- ela falou, ainda chorando, abraçando-se mais ao garoto.

-Nem nunca, Gina.- ele disse- Eu seria incapaz de fazer isso com a garota que eu mais amo nesse mundo, principalmente num momento como esses. Eu entrei nessa contigo, e vou sair dessa contigo...- ele sorriu para ela, um sorriso confiante, e depois completou- pai ou não...

Ela deu um sorriso tímido e retraído para ele, enquanto ele levava a mão até o rosto dela, limpando as lágrimas que ainda insistiam em rolar pelo seu rosto.

-Esse sorriso quer dizer que você está reatando comigo?

-E quando foi que eu terminei contigo?

-Ontem.

-Eu não achei que você fosse levar a sério.

-E não levei, mas eu precisava ouvir isso de você.

-Seu bobo...

-Por você, certo.- ela abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, e não teve tempo de falar nada, pois Harry a apanhou com um beijo apaixonado.

Ele apoiou-a na mesa, na intenção de aprofundar mais o beijo e sentir que Gina estava novamente em seus braços, depois de uma horrível 'briga'. E ele quis acreditar que não era um sonho, que ele estava realmente com a boca colada na de Gina. E ele constatou que era verdade quando ela agarrou-se ao pescoço dele, murmurando algo malicioso em seu ouvido. E ele sussurrou:

-Não importa o que aconteça, Gin, eu estarei sempre ao seu lado.

Harry descolou os seus lábios dos da namorada e afastou-se dela, estendendo-lhe a mão. Gina franziu a testa, tentando entender porque ele parara. Ele deu um sorriso significativo para ela, e só então ela entendeu o que ele queria dizer. Ela segurou a mão dele com força, sentindo-se protegida apenas com o calor que emanava da mão dele, e juntos, saíram da Sala Precisa.

-----

_"A professora McGonagall pareceu bem relutante no início quando eu apresentei a idéia das trancas no salão comunal. Ela argumentou que a entrada do salão tinha que ficar liberada para todos os alunos da Grifinória. Bem, depois eu argumentei que a desorganização dos alunos no momento em que entrassem ou saíssem do salão comunal poderia obstruir a passagem do retrato, ou danificar as instalações da querida Mulher Gorda. Esta que até me apoiou quando a professora pediu seu testemunho a respeito da idéia._

_O fato é que eu novamente tenho licença para trancar o salão comunal, de acordo com uma tabela que a professora fez, que não saiu bem do jeito que eu queria porque de acordo com ela o salão só poderá ser trancado durante a noite, para impedir a saída dos alunos, e durante o período de aulas, para impedir a entrada dos que queiram gazear alguma aula. Mas a minha insígnia ainda ficará apreendida por longas duas semanas._

_As minhas saídas com Rony durante a noite não ficaram de modo algum afetadas. A querida Mulher Gorda é sensata o suficiente para saber que as minhas idéias foram para o bem dela e que, por isso, ela libera tranqüilamente a minha passagem a qualquer hora do dia, ou da noite, como é o caso._

_Harry e Gina voltaram às boas. E eu fico muito feliz com isso porque, como eu disse anteriormente, é inadmissível que aqueles dois se separem. Bem, durante todo o dia de hoje os dois permaneceram calados demais, de certo modo fechados e bastante preocupados, mas não se desgrudaram um minuto sequer. _

_Eles faltaram as aulas da manhã e pareceram satisfeitos que as aulas da tarde haviam sido canceladas porque o temporal fez com que a masmorra do professor Snape desabasse, devido a uma infiltração no subsolo do colégio. Os Sonserinos ficaram muito falsamente irritados, já que a professora McGonagall me disse que os próprios eram suspeitos por danificar a estrutura subterrânea da escola. _

_Rony reclamou algo sobre o Harry cancelar o treino de quadribol que teria hoje no final da tarde porque a Gina não estava se sentindo muito bem e, por isso, não estava em condições de treinar debaixo de todo aquele aguaceiro que cai há dias lá fora._

_Falando em Rony, hoje ele foi ao meu quarto, saber porque eu tinha faltado as aulas da manhã. Ele pareceu preocupado, e me lembrou que eu mesma tinha feito aquilo, ido ao dormitório dele saber porque ele tinha faltado as aulas, antes de começarmos a namorar, um dia depois que eu dei aquele projeto de beijo nele._

_E eu, pela primeira vez na vida, fiquei alegra o suficiente por ter faltado aulas, quero dizer, é realmente bom acordar e ver a pessoa que você mais ama no mundo todo olhando com carinho e amor para você. É uma sensação incrível..."_

Hermione guardou o diário depressa na sua bolsa. Logo depois ela foi para o pé da escada do dormitório masculino, esperar Rony, que já estava descendo.

E logo em seguida eles poriam em prática a _Tabela de Estudo Intensivo e Arbitrário_, ou TEIA, de acordo com Rony, que fora apresentado a ele ainda naquela tarde, e soubera no mesmo instante que não conseguiria sair dela tão facilmente como pensava.

-E então, eu consegui botar alguma coisa nessa sua cabecinha dura?- ela perguntou com um sorriso.

-Conseguiu botar um monte de pensamentos impróprios nela, isso sim...- ele agarrou-a por trás, dando um beijo na nuca dela, fazendo-a se arrepiar.

-Eu não estou falando disso, Ronald!- ele franziu o cenho.

-_Ronald? _Faz tempo que você não me chama de _Ronald_...- ela sorriu.

-Seu bobo... prefere _amorzinho?_ Ou quem sabe _Roniquito, _ou _Meu tchutchuco_- ele olhou-a escandalizado.

-Por favor, Mione... nada de _Roniquito _ou _Meu tchutchuco..._- ela riu, achando graça da expressão de Rony.

-Estou falando sobre o que você vai fazer na vida, ou o que vamos fazer dela, _amorzinho_.- ele sorriu, levou sua boca até próxima ao ouvido dela e sussurrou:

-Já pensou em se casar?- o sorriso dela desapareceu e, de repente, não havia chão debaixo dela para ela se segurar. Suas pernas bambearam e Rony teve que segurá-la para que não caísse- Comigo, claro...- ele acrescentou. Os olhos dela marejaram e ela voltou a sorrir. Então, ela o beijou, dando sua resposta.

-Irmãozinho...- Gina bateu no ombro dele, enquanto ele ainda beijava Hermione. Rony sequer parou de beijá-la, apenas apontou o polegar para a escada do dormitório masculino, atrás de si- Obrigada, irmãozinho...- segundos depois ele separou um pouco os lábios dos de Hermione e falou, num sorriso divertido:

-Às vezes eu acho que a minha irmã não sabe mais o meu nome...- ela sorriu e levou a cabeça para cima do ombro de Rony, de modo a ver Gina subindo as escadas.

-Hei, Gina.- a garota parou, já no último degrau- qual o nome do seu irmão?

-Qual deles?

-Este.- Gina pôs a mão no queixo, parecendo pensar.

-Não é Tony?- Rony olhou de Gina para Hermione, que começaram a sorrir.

-De que que ela me chamou?- e virou-se para Gina novamente, que já quase desaparecera no corredor do dormitório masculino- Hei, mocinha, volte aqui! De que você me chamou?- Hermione o fez virar-se para ela.

-Então, _Meu tchutchuco_, esqueça a sua irmã por um instante...o que você estava falando ainda agora mesmo?

-_Meu tchutchuco _não, Mione...- ela olhou-o dengosa- OK! OK! Qual será o próximo? Vamos evoluir para _Salamandra Ardente?_ Ou _Hipogrifo Apimentado..._- ela não se segurou e riu.

-Definitivamente, Rony, você não é muito bom para apelidos... _Salamandra Ardente? Hipogrifo Apimentado? _Parecem pratos de restaurante...

-Então, Hermione Granger...- ele segurou-a pela cintura, trazendo-a para perto, e sentindo as mãos dela se apoiarem em seu peito- se você prefere _Minha tchutchuca..._- ela abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes e, quando aparentemente tinha uma resposta à altura para Rony, ele a beijou, fazendo-a esquecer-se totalmente da TEIA, que era a tabela, e prendendo-se por inteiro no beijo apaixonado que o namorado lhe dava.

**N/Rbc: **Caramba... este capítulo saiu **MUUUITO GRAAANDE MEEESMO!**... assim como a **Nota**, repararam? Mas pelo menos eu acho que eu expliquei algumas coisas pendentes... e, sabem, eu adorei escrevê-lo, principalmente as partes do Rony e da Mione, as partes inéditas pelo menos, já que este capítulo também foi cheio daquelas coisinhas do tipo **CTRL C** e **CTRL V** de _Through The Rain,_ mas enfim... e, além do mais, este foi efetivamente o último capítulo de _Through Your Kiss_ escrito durante _Through The Rain_. Os três próximos capítulos (a Fic está prevista para, assim como TTR, ter cinco capítulos)já são além de TTR, ainda sob o ponto de vista da Mione.

E vocês perceberam que o romance dos dois é muito mais _quente_ e _malicioso_...rs... do que aparentava ser em TTR, né? Espero estar realmente agradando aos leitores, e não esteja deixando a Fic muito puxada ao gênero NC17 (restrito a menores de 17/18), apesar de que, venhamos e convenhamos, umas cenas mais maliciosas são até divertidas... (falou a pervertida...rs...)...

E o próximo capítulo vai se chamar **Uma noite não é o bastante** (para nós). Imaginam do que se trata??? Eu tentarei postá-lo ainda essa semana (mesmo que eu não tenha nada dele escrito...), até porque eu estou realmente tentando adiantar todas as minhas FanFics pendentes (num total de seis - eu acho) porque eu só tenho mais UMA MISERÁVEL SEMANA DE FÉRIAS, então vai ficar mais difícil de escrever e atualizar... mas eu prometo que vou tentar ser o mais rápida possível...

Os nomes dos capítulos estão saindo com facilidade agora, eu já os tenho mente antes mesmo de escrevê-los... e isso é realmente bom...

Então, vocês perceberam que, além de grande, o capítulo ficou dramático nas partes H/G, né? É, eu sei. E eu nem sei se os motivos convenceram a todos os leitores, até porque eu estou com uma mania terrível de explicar todas as reações inusitadas de uma FanFic com uma gravidez... e o pior, é sempre a Gina que está grávida. Mas vejam bem, uma gravidez na adolescência, como é o caso, é algo realmente assustador, e que pode deixar qualquer garota, bem informada diga-se de passagem, transtornada. Pelo menos eu penso assim!...rs...rs...rs...

Uma outra coisinha: me deu branco na hora de escrever o nome da corujinha do Rony... meio que eu estou sem meus livros de HP aqui, então estou incapacitada de olhar... e agora eu fiquei na dúvida de como é o certo... eu escrevi **Pichitchinho**, mas não sei se está correto. Se não, me desculpem pelo erro...

Este capítulo é dedicado aos fãs de Harry e Gina que, creio, torceram para que eles não se separassem, mesmo que todos já soubessem que eles não se separariam, já que em TTR isso foi dito...rs...

Outra: estão me atiçando a ler uma FanFic H/H – **Um beijo não é apenas um beijo**, da Elia Sheldon. A original é em inglês, e eu até procurei em português, porque ela foi traduzida e estava postada no antigo 3V. Eu estou relutante, mesmo que, dizem, a FanFic seja LINDA e que vale à pena ser lida... enfim, se alguém a tiver em português e puder me mandar, ficarei agradecida, mesmo não garantindo que eu vá, efetivamente, lê-la...

Só mais uma coisinha: vocês viram o jogo de ontem (Domingo)??? O que foi aquilo mesmo, hein??? Um gol no último segundo... caramba... e a Argentina não é de nada...hehe...desculpa a todos que torcem pela Argentina, mas venhamos, não se brinca com o futebol brasileiro! Totalmente fora do assunto 'FanFics'...rs...

E agora, por último e mais importante, os agradecimentos: **Aninha Luthor (**sempre com seus comentários SUPER FOFOS e que me deixam super alegre, além das respostas às minhas perguntinhas recorrentes nas notas...**OBRIGADA, GAROTA!), Anaisa (**que também está sempre comentando**), Isinha (**que acha suas notas verdadeiras 'cartas'**), Anna Martins (**que naum gosta muito de H/G, entaum naum deve ter gostado muito desse capítulo...rs...**), Danny Granger (**uma das pessoas a quem eu dedico o capítulo, já que teve muito H/G...**) e Faye Valentine (**E, olha, garota, eu estou me sentindo o MÁXIMO por ter conseguido um comentário seu... caramba, o primeiro comentário de uma pessoa foi numa FanFic minha... eu tenho que me cuidar para eu não ficar me sentindo 'a tal'... rs...**OBRIGADA!) PODEM BRIGAR SE EU ESQUECI DE ALGUÉM... **E, é claro, **OBRIGADA A TODAS AS PESSOAS QUE VÊM ACOMPANHANDO A FIC... E OUTRA: CONTINUEM COMENTANDO!!!!** Bjinhos... Rebeca Maria!!!


	3. Uma Noite Não É O Bastante

**Capítulo III**

**Uma noite não é o bastante (**para nós**)**

**N/Rbc: **Só um pequeno aviso: eu acho que, mais para o meio do capítulo as cenas se tornam meio...uhm... como eu diria? Certo, este capítulo tem uma cena em especial que é puxada para o gênero NC17, mas que obviamente não chega a ser um, não propriamente dito, pelo menos. No entanto, tal cena não deixa de ser Romântica. Eu achei bem leve **(realmente muito leve – não é nada parecido com '_Só mais uma de amor - DG'_)**, mas enfim, essa nota foi só para avisar mesmo...

Esta foi a nota que eu botei no início do capítulo quatro de 'Amores de Primavera I – Lilly & Tiago', pois as duas cenas são parecidas e igualmente românticas. Por acaso eu mencionei que não queria que essa Fic virasse uma NC17? Bem, não que ela seja... porque está longe de ser uma, mas em algumas partes a '_NC17zação_' tornou-se necessária... Aliás, o título já é bem sugestivo, não acham? Bjinhos... Rebeca Maria!

-----

_"Eu estou nervosa. Claro, eu estou trancada no banheiro feminino há quase uma hora, eu tenho que estar nervosa. Mas eu estou muito nervosa. Por quê?_

_Porque os NIEM's se foram. E isso não é um motivo real para eu estar nervosa. Mas eu estou. E, junto com os NIEM's, Hogwarts se vai também. Oh! Merlin, eu não estou escrevendo coisa com coisa._

_A pena está vibrando entre meus dedos, sem querer parar de escrever. Bem, é um pedaço corajoso de pena, que resistiu bravamente à minha força, e diga-se, ao meu nervosismo extremo._

_Eu posso ouvir a música tocando no Salão Principal, e ela diz algo como 'Você sempre esteve ao meu lado...só eu não percebi...mas então eu te vi...através da chuva...e não sei lá mais o quê...', último sucesso d'As Esquisitonas. O Rony diz que elas roubaram a letra dele e que vai exigir os direitos autorais. E eu rio da cara dele._

_Oh, Céus, ele deve estar me esperando agora... o Rony, digo, ele deve estar realmente me esperando. E eu continuo aqui, trancada no banheiro feminino._

_Por Merlin, alguém... me ajuda... certo, alguém entrou no banheiro e eu ouço passos daqui... eu não esperava que a ajuda viesse tão rápido..."_

-Mione...? Você está aqui?- era a voz de Rony. Hermione fez o seu diário desaparecer com um feitiço e criou coragem para abrir a porta do box, disparando em seguida:

-Rony, o que você está fazendo aqui? Você não pode entrar aqui, quero dizer, aqui é o banheiro feminino e você, certamente, não é mulher...- ela avançou para o namorado, na intenção de empurrá-lo para fora do banheiro. Mas Rony não se mexeu.

-Mione, aqui é o banheiro da Murta, e eu já entrei aqui contigo.- Hermione parou e olhou para Rony.

-É, mas nós tínhamos doze anos, o Harry estava com a gente, você não era meu namorado, e nós éramos inocentes.- Rony passou a língua sobre os lábios e prendeu Hermione contra a parede.

-Você está certa, até certo ponto.- disse categoricamente- nós não temos mais doze anos, o Harry não está com a gente e você é a minha namorada, mas venhamos, Mione, eu sou a inocência em pessoa.- Hermione não se agüentou e gargalhou, deixando Rony com cara de bobo, falsamente indignado.

-É, meu amor, quando você tirar a sua mão da minha bunda eu posso até fingir que acredito.- ela riu graciosamente e ele, sem esperar muito, a beijou, trazendo-a para mais perto do seu corpo, abraçando-a de um jeito caloroso e envolvente.

Hermione sentiu a língua de Rony penetrar a sua boca de um jeito carinhoso, e ao mesmo tempo voraz. O contato muito próximo que os dois mantinham fazia crescer dentro dela um calorzinho insistente, que latejava logo abaixo de seu ventre, e crescia a cada toque do rapaz, chegando a ficar insuportável.

Ela deixou um gemido escapar de sua garganta, e percebeu que ele sorria satisfeito junto aos seus lábios. E ela odiava quando isso acontecia. Isso, que ela quer dizer, era sempre que estava perto de Rony ele estava no controle, e ela perdia o seu totalmente.

Era algo como inversão de papéis. Hermione sempre mantinha o controle da situação quando o assunto era _estritamente profissional_, por assim dizer. Mas a questão ali era ser _estritamente sentimental_, e as reações de Hermione fugiam totalmente à sua razão, e seus movimentos se tornavam involuntários. E a culpa era inteiramente de Rony.

Hermione abraçou-se mais a ele, sentindo as mãos ágeis do rapaz deslizarem sobre as suas costas, provocando-lhe arrepios. Ela, por sua vez, teve uma reação mais do que involuntária. Num movimento inconsciente, Hermione deslizou suas mãos nas costas de Rony e fechou-se sobre o traseiro dele. Ele riu, mais uma vez satisfeito por vê-la tomando iniciativas. E ela, ao perceber o que fizera, afastara seus lábios dos dele.

-Eu não fiz isso...- ela falou, corando, sem perceber que suas mãos ainda estavam sobre o traseiro de Rony.

-Claro que não, Mi.- ele falou, fingindo um tom compreensivo. Rony aproximou sua boca do ouvido dela e sussurrou- Quando você tirar a sua mão da minha bunda eu posso até fingir que acredito, e _esqueço_ o incidente.- ela corou ainda mais e retirou sua mão.

-Você é um bobo!- ela falou, apoiando as mãos no peito dele.

-Um bobo que te ama, serve?- ela deu um sorrisinho para ele- Posso te ver melhor?

Rony pegou a mão de Hermione e girou o corpo dela na sua frente. Àquele instante, ele achou-a mais linda do que nunca antes estivera. Ou talvez, a beleza dela daquele dia se comparasse à beleza dela no baile de inverno do quarto ano. Com apenas uma diferença: agora ela era sua, e de ninguém mais.

Aquela bela mulher que agora rodopiava à sua frente tinha um dono: Rony Weasley, assim como ela era dona dele.

Ou melhor, talvez ele a tivesse achado tão bela quanto o dia em que se beijaram pela primeira vez.

Ele olhou para as vestes dela: um vestido vermelho, que caía-lhe até a altura dos joelhos, desfiando-se em pontas de tamanhos variados. Um discreto decote no colo, diferente do decote em V nas costas, que estavam nuas até a altura do cóccix.

Seus cabelos prendiam-se no alto da cabeça, num penteado gracioso, com alguns fios castanho alourados caindo em seu rosto, deixando-a com um ar de menina mulher...

-Você...- Rony abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, sem encontrar palavras para definir o quão ela estava perfeita. Ela sorriu timidamente.

-Sua boca está suja.- ela falou, levando o indicador aos lábios dele para limpar uma marca de batom. Ele sorriu, ainda sem palavras para dizer- E sua gravata está torta...

Dessa vez foi a hora de ela olhá-lo. Ele usava uma típica veste a rigor bruxa, mas dessa vez sem babados ou rendas. Uma calça preta, que de acordo com Hermione deixava-o _sexy_, uma blusa branca de mangas compridas, a gravata borboleta vermelha e, para finalizar, um sobretudo, também preto, que ia até os pés.

Hermione olhou para o peito dele, cujas formas deixavam-se mostrar sob o tecido da blusa, e mordeu o lábio, sentindo seu coração acelerar. Ele pegou a mão dela delicadamente, fazendo-a voltar a olhá-lo.

-Você está perfeita.- ele finalmente conseguiu dizer, encontrando finalmente as palavras certas para defini-la. Ela aproximou seu rosto do dele, quase colando os lábios nos dele.

-Nós, meu amor, somos perfeitos.- ela sussurrou, fitando os olhos azuis dele.

E então ela o abraçou, sentindo em seguida os braços dele a envolverem com amor e carinho.

-Eu acho que estão nos esperando no Salão...- ela murmurou, separando-se do abraço.

Rony ofereceu o braço para Hermione e, juntos, seguiram para o Salão Principal.

O céu, do lado de fora do castelo, estava limpo e sereno, mostrando uma noite calma e, sobretudo, bela. O brilho das estrelas se misturava ao próprio brilho da lua, e tudo isso refletia-se pelo teto encantado do Salão Principal, demonstrando todo o esplendor no qual ele se encontrava.

Rony e Hermione pararam no alto da escada, observando os alunos eufóricos lá em baixo. As mesas das casas não mais existiam e, no lugar destas, havia uma enorme mesa redonda, circundando todo o Salão.

Alunos de todas as casas se misturavam e podia-se ver Sonserinos conversando com Grifinórios, como se fossem amigos de longa data. Aquela era uma cena que não se via todos os dias em Hogwarts...

Hermione apontou uma cabeleira ruiva abraçada a uma negra, quase no centro da pista de dança. Os dois se embalavam ao ritmo da música doce, calma e romântica que tocava ao fundo. Para Rony, naquele momento, vendo a irmã abraçada ao melhor amigo, parecendo estar em tanta harmonia, pensou se eles estariam notando algo ao redor deles, sequer parecendo saber que estavam no meio de um baile.

Rony olhou para a namorada e sorriu. Tomou a frente dela na escada e apanhou sua mão, ajudando-a a descer.

-Dança comigo?- ele pediu.

-Desde quando você sabe dançar?- ela perguntou, já aceitando seu pedido. Ele levou sua boca até próxima ao ouvido dela e sussurrou:

-Nem queira saber...

Hermione sentiu a mão de Rony pousar sobre a sua cintura, puxando-a de modo que colassem inteiramente os corpos. Ela colocou uma das mãos no pescoço dele e, então, puseram-se a dançar.

-Vamos lá para fora?- ela sugeriu e ele franziu o cenho- Eu preciso tomar um pouco de ar.

Sem que muita gente os notasse, eles saíram para os jardins.

-----

Harry sentiu o corpo de Gina estremecer junto ao seu. Ele sorriu, satisfeito, notando a excitação da namorada.

Ela agarrou-se mais ao pescoço dele, chegando a ficar na ponta dos pés, sentindo-se ser erguida por Harry, e abraçada de um jeito protetor.

Logo depois ele afastou-se dela, reparando pela enésima vez naquela noite o quanto ela estava linda, usando aquele vestido preto simples, que provavelmente passaria despercebido se qualquer outra garota o estivesse usando. Mas Gina Weasley, pelo menos para Harry, não era nem de longe qualquer garota.

Gina ficou rubra, ao notar que Harry apreciava-a intensamente, por vezes parando e olhando fixamente para a sua barriga.

-Por que você tanto olha para a minha barriga, Harry?- ela perguntou, tentando esconder a barriga com os braços. Ele riu.

-Sabe,- ele olhou para ela, de um jeito divertido- eu já estava me acostumando com a idéia de ser pai...- ele brincou, dando um largo sorriso que foi retribuído por Gina, seguido de um tapa em seu ombro.

-Nem brinca, Harry...- ele girou-a, começando a seguir os passos da música que tocava, e abraçou-a por trás, apoiando o seu queixo no ombro dela- aquela foi uma experiência horrível... quero dizer, eu tive medo que eu estivesse realmente grávida, Harry...

-É, mas se estivesse eu estaria ao seu lado.- ele soube, mesmo sem olhar para ela, que ela sorria.

-Eu sei, aliás, você esteve ao meu lado durante o tempo em que uma conclusão não se formava.

-E no final a Madame Pomfrey disse que era psicológico...

-Ela não disse isso, Harry.- Gina o fez apertar mais o _abraço contrário_ que ele lhe dava- Ela disse que em partes era uma gravidez psicológica, principalmente porque depois daquela noite, a nossa noite, eu comi alguma coisa que não me fez bem e comecei a passar mal e a enjoar, e mesmo o efeito da comida tendo passado, eu já tinha posto na cabeça que eu estava grávida, e acabei ficando mais enjoada...

-É, vamos deixar para ter nossos bebês daqui alguns anos, né?

-Bebês?- Gina virou-se para o namorado e fitou seus olhos verde esmeralda- De quantos bebês você está falando, Harry?- ele deu de ombros, fazendo uma cara pensativa.

-Eu não sei...uns seis... ou quem sabe sete... talvez oito...- Gina abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, não achando lógica nenhuma no que Harry dizia.

-Harry, eu não quero ter esse monte de filhos...- Harry revirou os olhos antes de lançar um olhar maroto e, diga-se, sem-vergonha, para Gina.

-Olhe pelo lado bom, meu amor- ele aproximou sua boca do ouvido dela e sussurrou, fazendo-a estremecer- pense como será bom fazê-los...- Gina olhou indignada para Harry, mas mesmo assim divertida.

-Você está me saindo muito atiradinho, Harry Potter!- ele deu de ombros.

-Faço o que posso...- e, antes que Gina falasse mais alguma coisa, ele apanhou seus lábios num beijo carinhoso.

E então, depois do beijo, puseram-se a dançar abraçados novamente.

-Você já viu o Rony e a Mione?- ela perguntou, afastando-se e apontando para a porta do Salão Principal.

-Eles parecem felizes e apaixonados, não é?- virou-se para a namorada e completou- assim como nós...

-----

Rony e Hermione andaram durante algum tempo pelos jardins, de mãos dadas, observando a beleza da noite de Hogwarts. Os jardins, ainda floridos por causa da primavera que acabara recentemente, o lago, refletindo a luz da lua em suas águas calmas, as estrelas, iluminando os gramados. Tudo estava perfeito.

-Você já pensou em como será a vida fora de Hogwarts?- Hermione riu, achando graça das palavras de Rony- Não, Mione, eu falo sério.

-Eu sei, mas nós já não falamos sobre isso?

-Mione, meu amor,- Rony falou com um tom como se explicasse algo muito importante a uma criança. E Hermione lembrou-se de quando fizera algo parecido com ele- você escreveu metros e metros de pergaminho, com diversas idéias sobre o que fazer depois de Hogwarts. E então, num ato de desespero, eis que você bota o título 'Há vida depois de Hogwarts?' – e enumerou carreiras e objetivos, milhares deles, excluiu metas de sua vida, previu erros no futuro, pensando que, fazendo assim, você não irá cometê-los, relacionou atos a diversas situações, arrumou nossa casa antes mesmo de pensarmos em comprar uma, deu nome aos nossos filhos antes de eles pensarem em serem feitos, imaginou como seria a nossa separação, sem saber que nós nunca vamos nos separar, enfim, você botou cada uma dessas naquele rolo grotesco de pergaminho que está escondido sob o colchão da sua cama- nesse momento Hermione ia retrucar algo, mas Rony não deixou que ela falasse- Mione, acredite, não importa o que faremos depois de Hogwarts. O que importa é se estaremos juntos ou não, se continuaremos apaixonados um pelo outro, e se sonhamos realmente com isso.

Hermione limpou algumas lágrimas que insistiam em rolar pelo seu rosto. Estava emocionada pelas palavras de Rony, o final principalmente. E então, o que seguiu-se, a fez chorar mais ainda.

Rony aproximou-se da namorada, segurando-a pela cintura, trazendo-a para junto de seu corpo, e sussurrando em seu ouvido, usando um tom que Hermione jamais o ouvira usar. Parecia calmo demais, romântico demais, perfeito demais:

-Eu nunca pensei que pudesse me sentir desse modo...- ele começou, sentindo o corpo de Hermione trêmulo junto ao seu- se eu nunca tivesse visto o céu antes.. quero desvanecer em seu beijo, porque a cada dia eu te amo mais e mais. Ouça o meu coração, você pode ouvi-lo cantar?- ele apanhou a mão de Hermione a apoiou-a em seu peito- E ele me diz que você é tudo para mim. As estações podem mudar, do inverno à primavera, que eu te amarei até o fim dos tempos, aconteça o que acontecer, eu te amarei até o último dia de minha vida, e levarei comigo a lembrança de um amor eterno e verdadeiro.

Rony teve que segurar Hermione para que ela não caísse. A garota sentiu sua pernas tremerem, e seu coração falhou um batimento, dando-lhe a sensação de que, se ela morresse naquele momento, morreria como a garota mais feliz do mundo.

-Eu te amo, Hermione Jane Granger Weasley.- Rony ouviu a respiração pesada de Hermione junto ao seu pescoço, antes de senti-la envolvê-lo num abraço apertado e exigente, como se o buscasse para o mais perto possível, com a intenção de nunca mais sair dali.

-Ronald Weasley...- ela disse num sussurro, com a voz falhando- nunca mais faça isso, está me ouvindo?- ela deu um longo suspiro, sentindo que a cada instante ele a abraçava com mais carinho e amor- nunca mais faça isso comigo... eu não sei se resistiria a outra dessas, Rony...

Hermione deixou que as lágrimas escorregassem pelo seu rosto e molhassem o ombro de Rony. Ela queria, mais do que tudo naquele momento, dizer palavras tão belas para ele como as que ele tinha acabado de dizer. Mas, provavelmente, o seu estado emocional comprometido, seu coração acelerado, parecendo querer saltar do peito, suas lágrimas inquietas e seu corpo trêmulo não a deixariam proferir palavra alguma, a não ser as mais corretas para a ocasião:

-Eu também te amo, Ronald Bilius Weasley... – e então ela o encarou, e consertou- _Granger Weasley_...

Ainda olharam-se por alguns minutos, sem dizerem nada, apenas apreciando um ao outro, com um amor que parecia transbordar de seus corpos. Uma fina chuva começou a cair, algumas gotas apenas. Rony e Hermione olharam para o céu, sentindo as gotas molharem seus rostos, como se brincassem com eles. Logo depois olharam-se novamente, com sorrisos radiantes e, sem esperarem mais, selaram seus lábios.

Rony curvou o tronco sobre o corpo de Hermione, beijando-a de uma maneira diferente até então. A definição perfeita para aquele beijo, de acordo com ele e, provavelmente, com Hermione também seria romântico. Nada mais além disso. Não havia malícia ou erotismo, ou algo relacionado. Apenas o que havia era o amor dos dois.

Eles se separaram, e abraçaram-se quase que no mesmo instante, e sentiram o ar faltar-lhes no pulmão. Ofegaram, e ainda permaneceram abraçados por um tempo, tentando fazerem as respirações voltarem ao normal.

-Me leva para voar?- ela pediu.

-É a primeira vez que você me pede isso- ele falou com graça- geralmente eu que te convenço a voarmos na Firebolt do Harry...

-E depois podemos ir para a Torre de Astronomia, fazer como sempre fazemos... ficar lá até o dia amanhecer...- ela falou num tom quase que nostálgico.

-Vamos aproveitar a nossa última noite em Hogwarts, Mione, como você quiser.

Em questão de segundos a Firebolt de Harry parou ao lado dos dois, Rony se posicionou antes de conjurar um espaço adequado para que Hermione se sentasse logo à sua frente. Logo depois ele retirou o seu sobretudo e colocou-o nos ombros da namorada.

-Você está pronta?- Hermione deu um beijo rápido nele e depois posicionou um braço dele em sua cintura, protegendo-a, enquanto a outra conduziria a vassoura.

-Agora estou.- Rony sorriu e deu impulso na vassoura, que logo tomou altitude.

Eles podiam sentir uma brisa gostosa bater em seus rostos, dando-lhes a sensação de liberdade, fazendo seus corações voltarem aos ritmos normais e suas respirações arrefecerem. Hermione aprendera a apreciar aquele hábito de voar de Rony. E até descobrira que era realmente bom sentir o vento despentear seus cabelos enquanto podia-se apreciar uma bela vista dos terrenos da escola, e ver coisas escondidas pelos jardins que, uma vez no chão, mesmo que procurassem, jamais encontraria. Mas ela ainda não se atrevera a tentar conduzir uma vassoura.

Quando voltaram ao chão, Rony perguntou para Hermione se ela queria ir para a Torre de Astronomia. Ela não respondeu com palavras, apenas direcionou-lhe um sorriso maroto e puxou-o pela mão.

Os dois passaram às pressas pelo Salão Principal que, àquela hora, já quase quatro da manhã, continuava cheio e agitado pela festa de formatura do sétimo ano.

Hermione guiou-o até o sétimo andar, até a Sala Precisa. Rony olhou ao redor, parecendo perceber, àquele instante, que sentiria realmente muita falta daquele lugar, e de Hogwarts em geral.

-Eu vou levar muitas lembranças maravilhosas daqui, Rony. Lembranças que me fizeram feliz. Mas eu quero levar uma lembrança perfeita, só nossa.- Hermione retirou o sobretudo de cima do ombro e deixou-o esquecido no chão.- uma cama surgiu de lugar nenhum, e os dois jovens olharam-se timidamente.

Rony não falou nada. Palavras não eram mais necessárias. Ele apenas sorriu para a namorada, fazendo-a derreter-se toda, sentindo seu coração voltar a acelerar e sua respiração tornar-se mais pesada do que ele pensava ser capaz de suportar.

Beijou-a com tal intensidade que teve medo de não se controlar, ou fazer tudo errado e estragar um momento tão perfeito. Ele estava nervoso, sim, mas Hermione parecia bem mais nervosa que ele, de modo que sequer se mexeu. E então, num segundo em que seu pensamento esteve claro e racional, ela soube o motivo de seu nervosismo no começo da festa.

Ele sorriu junto aos lábios dela, só então percebendo que o seu nervosismo não era nada se comparado ao de Hermione. Rony segurou as mãos de Hermione junto às suas, levando-as até o seu peito, sobre o coração. A garota, que até ali mantivera-se estática, sorriu, sentindo-se aliviada por saber que não só ela estava nervosa, mas também Rony.

Ela fitou os olhos do namorado, e ele entendeu o que ela queria. Beijou seus lábios delicadamente, ainda mantendo os corpos um tanto separados. E, para a sua satisfação, Rony sentiu que Hermione o puxava para si, querendo sentir o corpo dele junto ao seu. Ele sentiu que, conforme aprofundavam o beijo, que tornava-se mais exigente a cada instante, ela relaxava em seus braços, ficando mais confiante.

Quando ele sentiu as mãos dela tentarem abrir os botões de sua camisa, ele teve certeza de que era o momento certo. Delicadamente, e fitando os olhos de Hermione, Rony baixou uma das alças do vestido de Hermione, e logo depois a outra.

O fino tecido vermelho deslizou pelos ombros da garota e foi esquecido no chão, junto com o sobretudo. Rony não desviou o olhar de Hermione quando perguntou, de um modo carinhoso:

-Posso?- ela respondeu com um sorriso tímido e um tanto constrangido, por mostrar-se nua para ele, mas Rony achou-a simplesmente adorável.

Ele apanhou-a no colo e levou-a para cama, deitando-a sobre os tecidos finos e frios, que constrataram com a pele quente da garota. Rony ainda observou-a por alguns instantes, antes de voltar a beijá-la: a boca, primeiramente, e logo depois descendo ao pescoço e ao colo, e tocando-lhe carinhosamente os seios.

Hermione apanhou a boca dele num beijo envolvente, demonstrando que o seu nervosismo, agora, não passava de uma lembrança. Levou as mãos ao peito dele, sentindo que a blusa ainda estava em seu corpo. Desajeitadamente ela desabotoou botão por botão, livrando-o daquele tecido incômodo. Timidamente ela tocou o peito dele, sentindo-o suado.

-Mion...- ele ia falar algo, mas ela o impediu, colocando o indicador sobre os lábios dele.

-Shhh...- ela murmurou, com um sorriso encantador nos lábios- não fala nada, meu amor... me beija...

Rony e Hermione foram envolvidos por um brilho intenso, e eles não souberam explicar exatamente o que significava. Mas havia uma explicação para aquilo: o amor, puro e verdadeiro.

-----

Hermione queixou-se de frio, e a reação, inconsciente, de Rony foi envolvê-la num terno abraço. Ela abriu os olhos, sentindo o braço de Rony descansando sobre a sua cintura. Sorriu consigo mesma, lembrando-se do quão perfeita aquela noite havia sido.

Rony acordou em seguida, instantes após ela virar-se para ele, e olhá-lo de uma forma intensa.

-É estranho acordar ao seu lado...- ela comentou, passando a mão no rosto dele- Digo, é estranho acordar contigo na mesma cama que eu...

-Vai se acostumando, meu amor, porque eu não pretendo não acordar do seu lado durante o resto da minha vida...- ele falou com um sorriso, e logo depois, como se tirasse de lugar nenhum, Rony ergueu uma caixinha de veludo branca, com uma rosa vermelha presa a ela, e entregou-as a Hermione.

A garota abriu a caixa e viu, surpresa, um delicado anel de prata, em cujo interior, numa caligrafia bem modelada, estava o nome _'Rony_', escrito em vermelho.

-Ele é bem simples, ma...- ele começou a falar, e Hermione imediatamente o calou com um caloroso beijo.

-É perfeito em toda a sua simplicidade...- ela falou. Rony ergueu o anelar direito, onde havia um anel idêntico ao dela.

-Só que no meu tem '_Mione_'...- ele sorriu para ela, de um jeito carinhoso e, em troca, recebeu um sorriso diferente da garota- Mione...o que você quer dizer quando você junta seus lábios num sorriso fino e enigmático e estreita seus olhos de um modo misterioso e totalmente novo?- ele perguntou com graça.

-Significa dizer que eu não acho que uma noite tenha sido o bastante...

-Jamais será o bastante para nós, meu amor...- dizendo isso, Rony beijou a namorada, de um modo provocante.

-----

_"'Eu nunca pensei que pudesse me sentir desse modo, como se eu nunca tivesse visto o céu antes.. _

_Quero desvanecer em seu beijo, porque a cada dia eu te amo mais e mais. Ouça o meu coração, você pode ouvi-lo cantar? E ele me diz que você é tudo para mim. _

_As estações podem mudar, do inverno à primavera, que eu te amarei até o fim dos tempos, aconteça o que acontecer, eu te amarei até o último dia de minha vida, e levarei comigo a lembrança de um amor eterno e verdadeiro.' – essas foram as palavras do Rony. Palavras as quais eu jamais esquecerei, e agora se juntam ao acervo de palavras belas que ele já me disse._

_A cada dia eu o amo mais, e fico pensando se isso é possível ou não. Quero dizer, eu já vi grandes amores por aí, descomunais e avassaladores. Sequer soube definir a intensidade... amores incomparáveis... amores que eu nunca imaginei que fosse capaz de existir._

_Mas então eu olho ao meu redor. Vejo amores diferentes, opostos em suas concepções, mas igualmente belos por simplesmente se definirem como AMOR. Percebo que amores são incomparáveis, porque pessoas são incomparáveis, e cada uma demonstra o seu amor da maneira que lhe convém._

_Por exemplo, Harry e Gina seriam o típico casal que Rony, provavelmente, chamaria de patético. Para mim, eles são lindos juntos, porque simplesmente parecem se completar. Gina é capaz de entender Harry com um olhar, ou um gesto dele, ou algo que esteja diferente nele. _

_Rony e eu. Bem, esse é um casal divertido. A meu ver, eles também se completam. Quero dizer, eu tenho toda a disciplina que falta no Rony e ele tem todo o desleixo que falta em mim. Desse modo eu posso discipliná-lo, ao mesmo tempo em que ele tenta me deixar mais desleixada. Isso faz sentido?_

_Sinto-me plena apenas por sentir o mínimo toque dele, e sinto-me desfalecer através de seu beijo, e nessas horas meu coração parece querer saltar do meu peito, e meu corpo fica quente e insuportável... isso tudo é possível quando se está amando?_

_Gina está dormindo no colo do Harry. Bem, ela está encolhida no colo dele, abraçando-o e dormindo, e ele apoiou a cabeça na cabeça dela e acabou pegando no sono também. É uma cena digna de foto, e das trouxas, que não se mexem, e guardam uma imagem perfeita por um longo tempo._

_Rony está dormindo com a cabeça no meu colo e o corpo estendido no banco. Ele pareceu bem cansado hoje, e eu até o entendo... mas, bem, esses três estão dormindo desde o começo da viagem._

_A chuva lá fora parece querer derrubar tudo. É engraçado porque nunca choveu tanto durante a primavera na Inglaterra. Há dias que faz muito sol, e o calor chega a ser insuportável. Mas há dias, e esses são em maioria, que chove realmente para valer. _

_Eu estou prestes a chorar. Digo, eu estou deixando um lugar que foi o meu lar durante os melhores anos de minha vida... e eu sequer tenho noção de quando vou retornar ao castelo, ou quando vou poder caminhar novamente naqueles jardins floridos, ou ver a luz da lua refletida no lago, ou voar sobre os terrenos de Hogwarts e desvendar seus segredos, ou passar horas no Salão Comunal, conversando ao pé da lareira..._

_Agora eu vou ter que comprovar se há mesmo vida após Hogwarts... vou estudar mais alguns anos e tomar uma carreira ministerial, ocupar algum cargo alto no Ministério da Magia... algo como Ministra, estará bom para mim... bem, isso foi certamente uma brincadeira... pretendo seguir carreira judicial, ou algo parecido... posso trabalhar como Advogada, não é mesmo?_

_Bem, então, eu vou concluir esse diário como uma fase da minha vida. As últimas palavras, desses últimos sete anos em Hogwarts, serão:_

_'-Por que não há nenhuma garota que eu goste realmente. Quer dizer, há somente três mulheres nessa vida que eu realmente amo: a primeira é a minha mãe, a segunda é a Gina e a terceira...é você.'_

_'-E sabe o que foi que eu percebi? Que a partir de agora eu não precisarei ver nada através da chuva. E muito menos da neve ou do sol ou do fogo ou de qualquer outra coisa. Eu sempre enxergarei através de tudo desde que eu esteja com a Mione ao meu lado. Com ela tudo parece estar tão certo, e parece tudo tão mais fácil... e é nesse momento que eu percebo o quanto eu fui idiota por não ter ficado com ela antes. Ela é simplesmente PERFEITA, com todas as oito letras em maiúsculo!_

_-E é para ela, minha querida Hermione, que eu dedico este diário. Porque, mesmo sem saber, foi por ela que eu o escrevi. Foi por ela que eu fiquei noites sem dormir, inclusive esta noite, e é por ela que eu vivo.' – palavras do meu amor, Rony Weasley ou, de acordo com ele, Ronald Bilius Granger Weasley."_

Hermione guardou o diário em sua bolsa e, depois de ficar algum tempo admirando um Rony adormecido em seu colo, acabou adormecendo também.

**N/Rbc:** Ahhhh! – suspiro longo – eu amei escrever esse capítulo... eu adorei... achei tão lindo... (e leve, se considerarmos a cena...) e, admito, chorei. Certo, dá pra chorar? Eu chorei na parte em que o Rony falou 'eu nunca pensei que fosse me sentir assim... e todo o resto', no jardim da escola... eu fiquei um bom tempo procurando algo realmente romântico para ele falar... procurei falas em filmes, livros de romance, internet... porque eu realmente queria fazer alguém chorar **(**quando na verdade quem chorou fui eu...rs...**)** mas eis que a fala perfeita estava numa música que eu escuto há milênios...rs...

Sabe quando você ouve uma música diversas vezes, e ela passa despercebida...? Mas então você resolve prestar atenção na letra dessa música. Pega um fone de ouvido, bota numa altura que provavelmente seus pais desaprovariam, e só presta atenção na letra. E aí, quando você se dá conta, está chorando, porque aquela letra é simplesmente perfeita... e você apenas nunca prestou atenção...

A música em questão é '_Come What May'_, do filme _Moulin Rouge_ **(**ôô... filme perfeito...**)**, e os versos iniciais foram adaptados para o que vocês leram. Não mudou muita coisa, acho que foi só uma frase que eu modifiquei porque eu não estava entendendo em inglês...

Fora do mundo Potteriano, a título de informação pessoal: _Da Cor do Pecado _simplesmente **acabou** para mim! Como eles puderam matar o Afonso???? Certo, eu não resisti! Aquilo foi frustrante demais, e me fez chorar...rs...rs...rs...e eu estava escrevendo esse capítulo quando tava passando... aí eu chorei mais ainda...

Então, voltando ao assunto: gostaram do capítulo??? **Comentem**, certo??? O próximo capítulo, penúltimo... vai falar sobre o casamento do Rony e da Mione... e o título: **Eu ainda não sei o título!** Então não estranhem se aparecer um '_Through Your Kiss 4_'...rs...rs...rs...

Ah, outra coisinha: para quem gosta do casal Rony/Hermione **(**e eu presumo que todos que estão lendo essa Fic gostam dele...**)** mais uma minha do casal: 'Amores de Primavera II – Rony & Hermione'.

E, para terminar essa nota gigante **(**o que vem se tornando hábito**)**, os agradecimentos: **Angela Miguel, Amy Lee fan, Anaisa, Anna Martins, Gabi (**que eu conheci no shopping na sexta-feira...ô mundo pequeno...**), Ana Luthor (**que já me viciou nos comentários dela...ô vida... e ela que NÃO atualiza as Fics feia, menina...**) e Faye Valentine (**que realmente me faz me sentir A TAL...rs...rs...**)... OBRIGADA! E continuem comentando...**

**Bjinhos... Rebeca Maria!!!**


	4. Sr e Sra Granger Weasley

**Capítulo IV**

**Sr.**** e Sra. Granger Weasley**

_"Faz realmente um bom tempo que eu não pego nesse pequeno diário. Para falar a verdade, faz anos que ele anda esquecido na gaveta do meu criado-mudo. Desde que eu me formei em Hogwarts que nenhuma palavra, nenhum fato ou nenhum sentimento foi expresso nessas folhas, já um tanto amareladas por causa do tempo._

_Aquela foi, definitivamente, uma ótima fase de minha vida. Foram Anos Dourados, durante os quais conheci meus melhores amigos, adquiri conhecimentos profundos, fui condecorada, consegui respeito, e saí de lá de cabeça erguida, rumo a um futuro brilhante. Este que eu desconhecia e até duvidava que fosse acontecer, já que, de acordo com o Rony, naquela época, eu tinha 'um rolo grotesco cujo nome era – Há Vida Após Hogwarts?', e temia mais do que tudo que eu fosse rejeitada em qualquer uma das profissões que eu pretendia seguir, ou em qualquer coisa que eu fosse fazer._

_Hoje, seis anos depois, eu me sinto praticamente realizada. Fiz vinte e quatro anos há pouco menos de uma semana, fui promovida ao cargo de Juíza Principal do Ministério da Magia, estou grávida de dois meses do meu... bem, do meu segundo filho. E, para completar, em algumas horas estarei me casando. Ou melhor, em algumas horas de atraso estarei me casando com o grande amor da minha vida: Meu Tchutchuco, Rony Weasley!_

_E isso, meu casamento, é um motivo muito grande para eu estar nervosa. Mais nervosa do que no baile de fim de ano, na formatura em Hogwarts... na verdade, o meu nervosismo agora nem se compara... meu coração parece querer saltar do peito, palpitando mais do que eu consigo agüentar... chegando a doer algumas vezes, demonstrando a minha insegurança com relação a essa situação..._

_Não me sinto insegura quanto ao amor de Rony, claro que não. O amor dele já está mais do que provado, e eu acho que esta é uma das poucas certezas que tenho na minha vida. A minha insegurança é algo que eu não consigo explicar, não tem motivo para existir... mas existe... então, vou escrever sobre outra coisa._

_Bem, minha vida. Muito rapidamente, simplificando seis anos, desde que eu saí da escola, até chegar aqui, nesse quarto de hotel, me arrumando para ir para o meu casamento, tentando me acalmar enquanto escrevo algumas linhas com uma terceira pena encantada, já que as duas anteriores quebraram-se antes de escreverem cinco linhas._

_Apesar de todas as minhas insistências a respeito da futura carreira de Rony, acabei por me contentar que nem sempre ele faria o que eu quisesse, ou o que eu recomendava. E digo: as teimosias do meu tchutchuco nos rendem calorosas brigas..._

_Assim que saímos da escola eu tentei convencê-lo de que 'goleiro de time de quadribol não é uma carreira de futuro'. Aliás, eu vinha batendo nesta tecla já há muito tempo, desde que ele recebera aquela proposta para goleiro titular do Chudley Cannons Júnior. _

_Bem, tudo o que eu tentei para fazê-lo desistir foi em vão. E eu tentei muito, diga-se de passagem. Fiz até greve de sexo e tudo. (Nota: greve que durou menos de dois dias, porque eu cedi àquele maldito jantar romântico que ele me ofereceu, à luz de velas, comida francesa e vinho... e um maldito homem lindo e maravilhoso que me faz tremer apenas com o olhar dele...e que através de seu beijo me faz desvanecer em seus braços...)._

_Rony__ tornou-se goleiro do time Júnior e, dois anos depois, ele foi convocado pela seleção principal do Chudley, e hoje ele é o capitão do time. O fato é que não só ele tornou-se jogador de quadribol. Harry fora chamado para ser apanhador de um time novo, criado logo quando nos formamos. Se eu bem não estiver enganada, o time dele chamava-se Fire Fiddles._

_Até hoje o time existe, mas Harry abandonou-o um ano depois, logo quando a Gina se formou na escola, e os dois resolveram freqüentar o curso de formação de Aurores. Harry e Rony até jogaram juntos certa vez. _

_'Juntos', diga-se, quer dizer 'seus times se enfrentaram em um jogo não amistoso de quadribol'. Foi realmente engraçado ver Harry e Rony serem levados para a enfermaria, às turras, porque Harry apanhou o pomo na frente de Rony, impedindo-o de fazer uma defesa e, de quebra, ganhando o jogo por míseros dez pontos de diferença. Eles ficaram quase uma semana sem se falarem...os cabeças duras..._

_Bem, hoje Harry e Gina são Aurores, têm um filhinho de quatro anos, Haley Weasley Potter, que sempre os acompanha nas missões, e parecem (e acredito, são) muito felizes._

_Rony__ está em negociações para passar o Chudley Cannons para o seu nome, e adquirir direitos sobre ele. Além de todos os direitos que Rony tem sobre a sua imagem veiculada por meio de roupas, bonés, bonecos de quadribol, livros, propagandas e todo o resto..._

_Eu entrei para o Ministério, tentando carreira judicial. Admito que fui recusada a primeira vez, por falta de experiência no ramo e tudo, mas depois que consegui espaço no Ministério, minha carreira deslanchou._

_Há dois anos eu fui morar com o Rony, numa casa em Godric's Hollow. Aliás, aparentemente todos os Weasley se mudaram para a vila. A não ser o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley e Percy, logicamente._

_Engravidei cerca de dois meses depois mas, talvez, não fosse realmente para dar certo. Era um menino, eu descobri isso logo no quinto mês. Chegamos realmente perto, e o nosso bebê parecia realmente saudável e perfeito._

_-'Há bebês que são grandiosos e sublimes demais para esse mundo, Mione. E o nosso bebê era um deles. Perfeito demais para viver entre seres tão imperfeitos e obtusos como nós.'- foi o que Rony me falou. Aliás, a parte de palavras belas e reconfortantes eu deixo para encargo dele, que até hoje conseguiu dar conta do recado muito bem._

_Durante algum tempo eu fiquei inconsolável, por causa da perda do meu neném. Até entrei em depressão. É uma sensação horrível para qualquer mãe perder um filho. E comigo não foi diferente. _

_Mas então eu vi que havia pessoas ao meu lado que precisavam de mim, e que eu necessitava da companhia delas. Aos poucos eu voltava a ser como antes, a mesma Hermione de sempre: apaixonada pelo trabalho, alegre e mandona, apaixonada pelo meu tchutchuquinho..._

_Há pouco mais de um mês Rony me pediu em casamento. Não que ele não tivesse proposto isso antes, porque ele tocou no assunto bem no início do nosso namoro, ainda em Hogwarts. Mas dessa vez havia sido um pedido oficial, com direito a anel de noivado, flores, champanhe, morangos, e uma bela, maravilhosa, inesquecível noite de amor, numa ilha paradisíaca, totalmente deserta, e linda o bastante para eu me apaixonar mais ainda pelo Rony..." _

Então, a terceira pena quebrou-se, e Hermione sentiu novamente suas mãos tremerem, desejando que uma pena nova (e mais resistente) surgisse de lugar nenhum para que ela voltasse a escrever.

-Mione, faz o favor e larga esse diário...e vem terminar de se arrumar, sim?- Gina mandou, sem desviar a atenção do espelho.

-Gina- Hermione, então, viu a mulher ruiva virar-se e fitá-la com uma expressão curiosa- Não me olhe assim...- Gina sorriu e fez um gesto displicente com a mão.

-Oras, mulher, foi você quem me chamou. E eu não tenho culpa se você está nervosa.- Hermione suspirou longamente. Suas mãos começaram a suar, e ela sentia o nervosismo crescer mais e mais dentro de si.

-Gina...- ela chamou novamente e, antes que a ruiva pudesse falar qualquer coisa, ela prosseguiu- como é se casar?- Gina teve que se segurar para não rir, e Hermione percebeu isso ao contorcer o rosto numa expressão indignada.

-Mione, eu nunca me casei.- Gina sentou-se ao lado da amiga, tomando-lhe as mãos num gesto de carinho- digo, não propriamente dito.- Hermione abriu um meio sorriso- você sabe, Mione, Harry e eu nunca gostamos de coisas muito espalhafatosas.

-Mas você deve saber como é se casar, não? Mesmo não tendo se casado...

-Então botemos assim- Gina mirou a varinha para o espelho do outro lado do aposento e invocou-o para perto delas- eu moro com o Harry desde que saí do colégio. Eu tinha 17 anos, e ele 18, éramos crianças ainda, e meus pais relutaram muito... você deve se lembrar...

-É, eu me lembro bem de como seus pais receberam a notícia de que você e Harry iriam morar juntos.

-Bem, pois é, você pôde perceber todo aquele drama do meu pai, em fazer o Harry provar que realmente me amava e que merecia ficar comigo. Quero dizer, meu pai se trancou no escritório com o Harry e o Rony e os três apostaram 'Quem consegue beber mais WizardWhisky – Harry Potter, prove que sua vassoura suporta todo o potencial da Gininha'- Hermione riu com gosto da imitação que Gina fez do pai.

-Tadinho do Harry...

-Pois é, você bem viu o estado lastimável que ele saiu do escritório pela manhã. Quero dizer, ele deve ter ficado bêbado por no mínimo três dias depois, e o pior, não queria me deixar em paz... aliás, dependendo do ponto de vista, esta foi a melhor parte. O fato é que naquele dia o Harry bebeu seis litros de WizardWhisky, dois a mais que meu pai. E olhe que o meu pai é que nem um Re'em para beber Whisky, você viu que ele sequer cambaleou com aqueles quatro litros...

-E o Rony, pobrezinho, capotou durante quatro dias por ter bebido três litros e meio.- Hermione comentou, divertida.

-Bem, o Harry conseguiu provar que me merecia e nós fomos morar em Godric's Hollow, na antiga casa dos Potter. Este, Mione, foi o casamento que eu conheci. Não teve festa, nós apenas fomos morar juntos, e estamos lá até hoje, quase seis anos depois. Tivemos um filhinho, meu bebezinho,... e somos felizes...- Gina terminou com um suspiro.

-Haley é uma criança de sorte, Gina, por ter você e o Harry como pais. E creio que ele será um Auror tão bom como vocês dois, bem, ele acompanha vocês de perto, não é?

-Ah, Haley é especial, Mione. Ele faz coisas que normalmente uma criança da idade dele nem pensaria em fazer. Bem, ele tem pais Aurores atuantes, afinal...- Gina sorriu para a amiga e depois levantou-se, estendendo a mão para que Hermione se levantasse também.

Gina colocou Hermione na frente do espelho e sorriu-lhe, ao que ela retribuiu, fitando os olhos castanhos da amiga pelo reflexo.

-Você está linda, Mione.

Hermione olhou-se atentamente no espelho. Seu vestido, tomara-que-caia, branco caía-lhe até os pés. O tecido era mais apertado ao busto e seguia-se solto, em saias rodadas, até o chão. Não era cheio nem muito formal, como geralmente as noivas tradicionais usavam. Na verdade, aquele vestido era perfeito, mas apenas para Hermione Granger.

Seus cabelos alourados caíam soltos pelos ombros, em cachos bem definidos e leves, dando-lhe um ar jovial, para não dizer angelical.

-E você está pronta para o seu casamento.- Gina passou o olhar em Hermione- Aliás, quase pronta.- ela apontou a varinha para o alto da cabeça da amiga e conjurou uma bela coroa de rosas, discreta, simples e perfeita, como todo o conjunto.- Agora sim, está perfeita!

-Será que ele vai aparecer?- Mione perguntou, insegura. Gina deu com as mãos.

-Você está se parecendo com uma Weasley agora, sabia? Teimosa e insegura!- Gina pegou sua bolsa e retirou de lá um pequeno aparelho, que se assemelhava a um celular trouxa. Hermione franziu o cenho.

Gina digitou uma série enorme de números e letras no mini teclado do aparelho, que vibrou por alguns segundos antes de começar a flutuar. De repente, uma tela semi transparente surgiu em frente a Gina e Hermione e nela, surgiu Harry.

-Oi, amor.- Harry falou, com um tom malicioso- Oi, Mione. Pronta para o casamento?- Hermione ainda olhou desconfiada para a tela à sua frente.

-Harry, o Rony tá aí?- Gina perguntou, estendendo a mão para a tela e acariciando o rosto 'virtual' do marido, que meramente sorriu-lhe, dengoso.

-Ele está aqui há exatamente- Harry olhou o relógio, parecendo analisá-lo- quatro horas, cinqüenta e três minutos e onze...doze...treze...catorze...quinze... bem, você entenderam, segundos... o coitado está desesperado, pensando que a Mione não vem... ele já até pensou em fazer um daqueles feitiços de procura, para se certificar de que a Mione não tinha sido raptada ou algo do gênero.- ele disse com graça- parece que ele esqueceu que uma Auror está ao lado dela...- Harry suspirou.

-Obrigada, amor da minha vida...- Gina terminou a conversa de um jeito meloso, dando um beijo apaixonado na tela, no lugar em que a boca de Harry estava. A cena parecia, no mínimo, estupidamente engraçada. E quando Gina se separou da tela, esta desapareceu.

-O que foi isso?- Hermione apontou para o aparelho que ainda flutuava na frente de Gina.

-Um Transmissor Atemporal Holográfico de Partículas Humanas Virtu-Reais Anti-Rastreamento- ela disse tudo isso numa rapidez que assustou Hermione- ou simplesmente TAHPHVRAR.- completou com um sorriso.

-Seja lá o que for isso, eu vou querer um igual pra eu falar com o Rony...

-Sem problemas, eu consigo dois pra vocês.- Gina apontou mais uma vez a varinha para Hermione, e retocou a maquiagem dela e depois a sua própria- Sabe, Mione, não é querendo te apressar, mas já te apressando, você está quase três horas atrasada para o seu casamento.

Hermione viu todas as cabeças do jardim d'A Toca se virarem para ela no instante em que ela saiu da limusine. Sentiu-se corar intensamente.

Os jardins da casa estava maravilhosamente decorados com motivos florais. Havia arcos de flores por todos os lados, inclusive arcos que se entrelaçavam no caminho do tapete vermelho até o altar.

Mais atrás, próximo à casa principal, estavam mesas de jardim, todas circundadas com flores brilhantes e coloridas, além de abóbadas sobre estas com arranjos coloridos e flores que caíam em cascata, fazendo sombra às mesas.

Do outro lado do jardim, no lugar do campo em que os meninos costumavam jogar quadribol, quando ainda adolescentes, encontrava-se uma pista de dança, e também uma enorme placa com os dizeres '_Recém-Casados, Sr. e Sra. Granger Weasley'_, e a forma fantasmagórica dos adolescentes Rony e Hermione mostrava-se dançando de um lado para outro, ao som da marcha nupcial.

Era uma imagem, no mínimo, cômica, e que provavelmente havia sido planejada pelos gêmeos Weasley.

Ela viu um garotinho de cabelos negros e olhinhos verdes e brilhantes correr até ela e entregar-lhe um buquê de rosas brancas e, entre elas, um bilhete que ela leu rapidamente:

_"Você é o brilho dos meus olhos. Te Amo!"_

Ela abaixou-se rapidamente perante Haley Weasley Potter, dando-lhe um beijo estalado na bochecha.

-A senhora está linda, Tia Mione.- ele disse, com a vozinha doce e infantil.

-Obrigada, meu querido.- ela sussurrou, vendo Haley seguir para o colo de Gina.

Hermione suspirou, pondo-se novamente de pé. Olhou em volta, ainda vendo todas as cabeças viradas para ela. Sentiu alguém segurar carinhosamente seu braço, e só então percebera que era seu pai. Ela sorriu-lhe e beijou-lhe amorosamente os lábios.

-Estás perfeita, minha filha. Aliás, és perfeita.

E então ela olhou para Rony. Ele fitava-a como se apenas ela existisse em meio a todas aquelas três centenas de convidados. Os olhos dele brilhavam como nunca ela havia visto e, provavelmente, os seus próprios brilhavam com a mesma intensidade.

Seu pai levou-a até o altar, a passos calmos e demorados demais. Vagarosamente ela viu Rony aproximar-se, ou ela aproximar-se dele. E então ela viu a mão erguida dele, e mecanicamente ela estendeu a sua, e apenas as pontas de seus dedos se tocaram.

Um toque mínimo, mas intenso o bastante para que os fizesse sentir seus corpos estremecerem. Rony puxou-a para si, abraçando-a pela cintura e colando seus corpos o máximo que pôde.

Sem esperar muito, beijou-a, com a toda a paixão que um beijo poderia suportar, com todo o amor que ele sentia por ela.

E Hermione sentiu-se desvanecer no beijo dele. E sentiu-se enfraquecer em seus braços. E a única força que ainda lhe restava era a força do amor que ela sentia por ele, impressa naquele simples gesto.

-Arhan...- alguém pigarreou ao lado deles- Eu ainda não dei autorização para que o senhor beijasse a noiva, Sr. Weasley.

Rony e Hermione riram, ainda com os lábios colados, e logo depois olharam para o celebrante do casamento.

-Desculpe, senhor, mas permita-me que eu celebre este casamento e diga ao Rony o quanto eu o amo.

Rony franziu o cenho, e Dumbledore, o celebrante, apenas afastou-se dos noivos, postando-se entre os convidados. Hermione alteou a voz, de modo que todos os convidados a pudessem ouvir. Então, quando ela já ia começar a falar, Rony a interrompeu:

-Desde já, Mione, saiba que eu te amo e que eu te aceito como minha mulher, para sempre, na saúde e na doença, na pobreza e na riqueza, na alegria e na tristeza e em todo o resto, até que a morte nos separe, não, até que a morte nos leve para um outro plano, um plano eterno.- ele falou rapidamente, fazendo-a sorrir, divertida.- Eu te amo.

Ele apanhou duas alianças douradas no bolso, botando uma delas no anelar esquerdo de Hermione. O anel prata, que ele lhe dera depois da primeira noite de amor deles, ainda mantinha-se no outro anelar.

Ela não desviava o olhar do dele em um segundo sequer. Ou mesmo pensava em desviar. Hermione apanhou a aliança que Rony lhe estendia e botou no anelar esquerdo dele. E, à medida que ela terminava de botar o anel no dedo dele, seus rostos se aproximavam mais e mais, e seguiam-se as palavras dela:

-Brigamos pelas mesmas coisas... Discutimos nossas diferenças... Nos arranhamos como gato e rato.- ela suspirou- Caprichosamente permitimos que o silêncio cale nossos lábios. Inventamos separações, fingimos lágrimas... Orgulhosamente, disfarçamos a saudade e esbarramos na solidão... O ciúme clama por justiça e igualdade, tolo, ignora a razão. Não compreende que todas as nossas briguinhas esquentam e enlouquecem o nosso coração. Somos uma só alma e nem mesmo todas as nossas divergências são capazes de calar nosso prazer e cumplicidade. E a cada dia, hora, minuto, segundo, TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO, MAIS E MAIS. Aconteça o que acontecer, que passem as estações, você é o único homem da minha vida, vivo por você, e para você. Eu te aceito como meu marido, para sempre, na saúde e na doença, na pobreza e na riqueza, na alegria e na tristeza e em todo o resto, até que a morte nos separe, não, até que a morte nos leve para um outro plano, um plano eterno. Eu te amo.

Rony sentia a respiração pesada de Hermione misturar-se à sua. Os olhos dela brilhavam e transbordavam de amor, bem como os dele. Alguns minutos se passaram, e eles apenas ficaram olhando-se.

-Sabe, o senhor já pode beijar a noiva, Sr. Granger Weasley.

Rony deixou que seus olhos se fechassem logo depois que as pálpebras de Hermione se fecharam. Caprichosamente eles permitiram que o amor selasse os lábios deles, num beijo terno e apaixonado. O primeiro como marido e mulher, o primeiro de todos os outros que se seguiriam a partir dali.

-Eu os declaro marido e mulher...- Dumbledore finalizou.

Rony apossou-se do microfone e subiu na primeira mesa que encontrou. Apanhou uma rosa da cascata sobre a abóbada e apontou-a diretamente para Hermione. Então, com uma voz desafinada e engraçada, ele começou a cantar:

-_Meu amor...só há você na minha vida...a única coisa que está certa! Meu primeiro amor, você é todo suspiro e todo passo que dou. E eu quero dividir todo o meu amor com você, e todo o resto que eu fizer! E os seus olhos, eles me dizem o quanto você quer, ah sim, você será para sempre, Meu Eterno Amor...!_- Rony deu uma piscadela para a mulher e jogou-lhe a rosa. Hermione apanhou-a com agilidade e deu um beijo em suas pétalas- _Dois__ corações... dois corações que se tornam um. Nossas vidas estão apenas começando... e para sempre eu terei você em meus braços... bem... eu não resisto ao seu charme... porque você significa o mundo para mim, e eu sei que eu encontrei em você, Meu Eterno Amor... Eterno Amor...!_

Rony apanhou mais uma rosa e depois saltou da mesa, correndo até Hermione e enlaçando-a pela cintura, aproximando seu rosto do dela, fitando seus olhos.

-_E sim, você é única. Porque não, eu não vou negar que este amor eu tenho aqui dentro- ele_ botou a mão dela sobre o peito dele, e ela sentiu o coração de Rony palpitar com força- _E eu o darei todo para você, Meu Amor... Meu Amor... Meu amor... **Meu Eterno Amor**..._

Rony terminou com um sorriso e, em seguida, levou seus lábios de encontro aos de Hermione, num beijo doce, calmo e apaixonado. Ela sentiu a língua dele procurar pela sua de um modo paciente, sem pressa, apenas sentindo um beijo bem diferente dos que eles costumava dar.

Uma fina chuva começou a cair sobre eles, trazendo-lhes lembranças perfeitas de um passado que já se ia distante, mas que jamais seria esquecido. Era algo como se a chuva estivesse presente em cada momento importante da vida deles, o primeiro beijo, o baile de formatura, o pedido de casamento, o próprio casamento... e até momento tristes, como a perda do bebê, alguns anos antes...

Quando eles se separaram, sorriram e coraram, percebendo então, a intensidade do amor que eles sentiam. Foi então que ele levou a rosa que estava em sua mão até a boca, dizendo entre dentes:

-Vamos dançar _tango_, minha querida!- numa voz sedutora, e os dois postaram-se para dançar um belo tango...

Rony apanhou a mulher no colo, fazendo-a soltar um gritinho surpreso. Ele atravessou a porta do quarto com ela nos braços, seguiu para a cama e botou-a sobre os lençóis de seda. Afastando-se em seguida para trancar a porta.

Assim que Rony se virou de costas para Hermione, ela teve uma bela (e tentadora) visão da bunda dele, ainda coberta pela calça social da cerimônia, mas que deixava mostrar sua forma arredondada ou, em palavras diretas, sua forma **sexy** e **gostosa**.

Antes que ele se afastasse o bastante dela, ela apertou seu traseiro, fazendo-o cair na gargalhada.

-Nós teremos a noite toda para isso, Sra. Tchutchuca Granger Weasley...- ele falou malicioso, e ela riu, jogando-se de costas na cama, com os braços abertos.

-A vida toda, Sr. Tchutchuquito Granger Weasley...- ela suspirou. Fechou os olhos e sentiu-se mais feliz do que jamais pensara em estar.

Ela sentiu o cheiro de rosas invadir-lhe as narinas e só então percebeu que havia pétalas das mais diversas flores voando ao redor do quarto. Havia pétalas brancas, rosas, azuis, vermelhas, amarelas... além de diversas velas também, em lugares estratégicos do aposento, e em formatos variados, como corações e anjos, com chamas intensas que deixavam o quarto com um clima confortável e uma atmosfera, no mínimo, tentadora e excitante.

Alguns segundos depois ela sentiu o peso de Rony sobre o seu corpo. Ele ia, lentamente, tocando-lhe o corpo por cima do vestido de noiva, até tocar-lhe o seu colo, seu pescoço e seu rosto, passando os dedos levemente pelos lábios.

-Você é linda, Mione...- ele sussurrou, levando sua boca ao ouvido dela e mordiscando-lhe o lóbulo da orelha, de um jeito provocativo- E eu te amo...e nunca vou me cansar de repetir isso...

Ele sentiu as mãos dela deslizarem até o cinto de sua calça, na tentativa de tirá-las o mais rápido que pudesse. Rony barrou as mãos dela, ouvindo-a reclamar, indignada.

-Deixa que eu te toque...- ele falou, ajoelhando-se no chão e observando Hermione ainda deitada na cama.

Ele começou com toques sutis, aparentemente sem intenção nenhuma. Tocava-lhe por cima do vestido, como se quisesse sentir a seda macia deste. Logo depois ele passou a mão por baixo da saia, tocando as pernas de Hermione, sentindo-a estremecer com os movimentos leves e carinhos dele.

-Eu não consigo resistir a esse charme todo...- ela murmurou, com a voz trêmula, ainda sentindo os dedos de Rony tocarem sua pele sob o vestido, subindo lentamente por sua coxa.

Hermione sentou-se na cama e puxou Rony para que alcançasse sua boca, num beijo apaixonado e provocante, demonstrando o quanto ela o queria. Ela o fez tirar a gravata, e logo depois ela mesma tirou a camisa de botões dele, abrindo-a de um modo violento, fazendo os botões misturarem-se às flores e velas que voavam pelo quarto.

-Uhh... ela ficou violenta...- ele comentou, de um jeito malicioso, sentindo-a girar sobre o corpo dele, fazendo-o ficar por baixo.

-Você não sabe o quanto...- ela apenas sussurrou, transmitindo toda a excitação que sentia através de sua voz falha.

Vagarosamente, e de um jeito tentador para Rony, ela levou a mão às costas, descendo o zíper do vestido de casamento. Logo depois desceu as alças muito lentamente, sentindo as reações imediatas de Rony sob si. Parou a meio caminho, sorrindo maliciosa ao ver o marido morder os lábios. Ela sabia que ele estava se segurando, tentando se controlar.

-Mi... por favor...- ele disse ofegante e suplicante- não seja tão má comigo...- ela sorriu, um sorriso um tanto maníaco, e depois saiu de cima de Rony e sentou-se na cama. Rony olhou indignado para ela- O que você pensa que está fazendo?

-Sabe o que eu estava pensando?- Rony não respondeu. Estava indignado demais com a atitude da mulher para proferir alguma coisa- Que este quarto, mesmo sendo de um hotel trouxa, nos oferece tudo o que queremos ou desejamos. Quero dizer, acabou de aparecer morangos, leite condensado e calda de chocolate... só porque eu desejei isso... você provavelmente deve ter providenciado isso... bem, o fato é que tudo apimenta mais a nossa noite de núpcias, você não acha?

Rony olhou-a curioso, sem entender muito do que a mulher acabara de dizer. Foi então que ela apanhou os recipientes metálicos que tinham calda de chocolate, leite condensado e morangos. Encantou-os para flutuarem ao redor dela, quando ela voltou a ficar por cima dele, com uma perna de cada lado de seu corpo.

-Você já imaginou- ela lambuzou o dedo indicador na calda de chocolate- um beijo sabor chocolate, morangos e leite condensado?- e, então, levou o dedo aos lábios dele, melando-os com o chocolate, impedindo-o de lamber. Logo depois pegou um morango, mergulhando-o no leite condensado, botando parte dele na boca e abaixando-se para que ele pegasse a outra.

O gosto do morango misturou-se ao leite condensado e logo à calda de chocolate dos lábios dele, e então, ao beijo apaixonado e erótico que ela lhe dera em seguida.

Rony levou as mãos ao vestido semi aberto dela, e baixou as alças, descendo-o até a cintura. Desejou, mais do que tudo, ter uma varinha em mãos para simplesmente fazer aquele tecido imprudente sumir do corpo de Hermione de uma vez por todas. A varinha, então, aparecera de lugar nenhum, e ele agradeceu pela grandiosa idéia que tivera para enfeitiçar aquele quarto como a velha Sala Precisa de Hogwarts.

O vestido sumiu instantaneamente, e deu a Rony uma bela visão do corpo da mulher. E o seu próprio corpo reagia mais violentamente agora.

Hermione sentiu as mãos de Rony passearem por suas costas, agora nuas, e arrepios crescentes percorreram a sua espinha, fazendo-a tremer. Ela sorriu, sentindo, mais do que nunca, as reações do marido às suas provocações.

Rapidamente ela sentiu que Rony girava sobre o seu corpo, deixando-a, dessa vez, por baixo. Com um toque de varinha, as calças dele desapareceram, e também qualquer pedaço de tecido que ainda cobria o seu corpo e, posteriormente, o corpo dela.

-E você, meu amor- ele disse. Agora era a vez dele provocá-la- já sentiu o gosto de morangos, chocolate e leite condensado, juntos aos meus beijos em seu corpo?- a reação dela foi fechar os olhos e morder os lábios, seguido de um suspiro profundo.

Rony passou o dedo no leite condensado e passou nos lábios dela, do mesmo modo que ela fizera com ele. Pegou um morango e dividiu rapidamente com Hermione, junto com um beijo, dessa vez mais calmo do que ela lhe dera. Logo depois ele voltou a lambuzar o dedo no leite condensado e na calda de chocolate, passando então, pelo seu pescoço, beijando-o em seguida, o colo e a curva dos seios.

A sensação dos lábios de Rony em seu colo e seios, _limpando_ a calda de chocolate e o leite condensado que ele passara ali, não podia ser comparada a nenhuma outra que ela já sentira. Era diferente de todas as outras vezes que ele fizera a mesma coisa (mas sem a calda e o leite condensado)... era algo inexplicável... algo sublime e forte demais...

Foi então que os recipientes metálicos desapareceram, dando lugar a uma fina chuva, dentro do quarto, cujas gotas, geladas, brilhavam, e quando batiam nos corpos daqueles dois amantes, fazia-os estremecerem com o contraste brusco. Ambos haviam desejado chuva naquele momento, apenas por saberem o que ela significava para eles...

_"É interessante como o Rony gosta da chuva. Até hoje eu nunca descobri um motivo sequer que explicasse essa adoração dele por ela. Bom, talvez uma única explicação: o nosso primeiro beijo._

_E depois deste vieram tantos... e ainda virão... mas isso só depois que Meu Maridinho Tchutchuco decidir sair da chuva com os nossos filhinhos tchutchucos... Eu já disse pra ele que não é bom deixar a Heather e o Jimmy debaixo dessa água toda..._

_Mas ele não me ouve. Ele diz que todas as pessoas deveriam experimentar, algum dia, tomar um belo banho de chuva. Rony disse que ela traz amores, algo como 'através da chuva' todos encontrarão a solução de seus problemas... quero só ver se uma gripe ou uma pneumonia nos meus filhos será a 'solução de algum problema'._

_Daqui da varanda do nosso quarto eu posso vê-los, os três, correndo de um lado para o outro, junto com o Zeus, o nosso cachorro. Eles parecem bem felizes..."_

-Hei, meu amor!- Rony apareceu de repente atrás de Hermione, abraçando-a. ela protestou um pouco, sentindo a água do corpo dele molhá-la.

-Rony, você está todo molhado!- ela deu um tapinha no ombro dele, fazendo-o rir.

-Vamos lá para baixo?- ela fez que não com a cabeça. Ele sorriu, repetindo o gesto dela- Ah, vamos sim!- abraçou-a, dando-lhe um beijo apaixonado e aparatando com ela para debaixo da chuva.

-Ronald Bilius Granger Weasley!- ela ralhou com ele, fazendo-o rir junto com os filhos.

Rony agachou-se próximo aos filhos, a garota de quatro anos e o garoto de seis, sorriu para eles e para a mulher e falou:

-Eu já disse que você três são as pessoas que eu mais amo nessa vida?- os três sorriram- Vou contar uma história para vocês, agora, certo?- Hermione franziu o cenho, recebendo um olhar carinhoso de Rony.

-Qual o título, papai, qual o título?- Jimmy pulava de um lado para o outro, enquanto Heather subia no colo do pai. Rony deu um beijo rápido na filha e pareceu pensar um pouco.

-O título?- ele perguntou. Olhou para a Hermione, deu um beijo apaixonado nela, ao que os filhos protestaram, e depois continuou- O título é "_Through__ The Rain"..._

_"Certo... eu estou totalmente molhada... o Rony foi botar a Heather e o Jimmy para tomarem um bom banho quente, para eles não ficarem gripados ou algo como isso... e eu espero realmente que eles não peguem uma pneumonia..._

_Eu acabei de tomar um belo banho de chuva com o meu marido, os meus filhos e o nosso cachorro... e também acabo de ouvir uma bela história de amor que o Rony contou. Era a nossa história de amor, a qual ele intitulou de 'Through The Rain', e então eu descobri porque ele tem uma fixação por chuva._

_Quero dizer, eu também tenho uma grande admiração pela chuva. Ela esteve presente em momentos muito importantes da minha vida. O meu primeiro beijo foi na chuva. Durante a minha primeira vez estava chovendo. Quando o Rony me pediu em casamento. Quando nos casamos. Na noite de núpcias. No nascimento da Heather e do Jimmy... quando eu perdi meu bebê. Quando o meu pai morreu. _

_Mas o que Rony sente pela chuva parece-me bem mais forte... e ele tem toda uma história com ela. E eu, bem, eu tenho toda uma história com o beijo dele... porque foi através do beijo dele que eu efetivamente me declarei apaixonada pelo meu tchutchuco... entenda-se: **permanentemente e eternamente apaixonada**. _

_Através de seu beijo senti-me desvanecer completamente, senti-me fraca como se não fosse capaz de suportar tal sentimento, tão grandioso e por tantos anos acumulado e preso dentro de mim._

_E eu queria apenas libertá-lo, e demonstrá-lo para Rony. Demonstrei, claro, ao passar dos anos, através não só de beijos, mas também provocações, brigas, tapas, expulsões do quarto, greves de sexo, gritos, somado a tentativas de sedução, reconciliação, desculpas, empurrões para a cama, sexo, palavras de amor... e até hoje, e para sempre, demonstro e demonstrarei..."_

Rony entrou no quarto, já tirando a blusa molhada e desabotoando a calça. Viu a mulher guardar o diário na gaveta do criado-mudo e só então virar-se para ele.

-As crianças já estão dormindo.- ele disse- Você ainda escreve, é?- ela sorriu.

-Às vezes.- ela passou o olhar pelo corpo seminu do marido. A água escorria pelo seu peito, e sumia quando tocava a calça semi aberta dele. Instintivamente ela passou a língua sobre os lábios- Você não escreve mais?

-Algum dia vou publicar o meu diário, para que todos saibam sobre o amor do Sr. e da Sra. Granger Weasley.- Rony passou a mão nos cabelos e logo depois no peito, secando algumas gotas de água, apenas para provocar a mulher, que não segurou um suspiro.

-Eu não me oponho.- ela falou num fio de voz, sem tirar os olhos do peito dele, descendo por vezes até a calça, fazendo-o rir, satisfeito.

-Então você não se opõe a ir para o banheiro comigo, não é?

Ele pegou uma toalha no armário e amarrou-a à cintura, logo depois retirando a calça que vestia e a roupa íntima. Hermione olhou indignada para o marido reagindo exatamente como ele previra a respeito da provocação.

Hermione levantou-se da cadeira e passou direto por ele, até o banheiro. Rony sorriu, mais divertido ainda, e seguiu a mulher. Assim que entrou, fechou a porta atrás de si, e trancou-a.

_"Ela é absurdamente linda em toda a sua perfeição e magnitude. Não há como definir o que eu sinto por ela ou o que eu vejo nela. Apenas em olhá-la eu me sinto pleno, e extasiado... algo inexplicável..._

_Passamos por momentos gloriosos e dolorosos. Juntos, sempre. Em tantos momentos importantes vimos chuva cair sobre nossas cabeças e, misteriosamente, levar nossos problemas e tristezas para longe, aliviando nossas almas de um peso que provavelmente não conseguiríamos suportar, fazendo nossos corpos suspirarem, por vezes buscando as forças que as dores nos fizeram perder..._

_Enfim, através da chuva fomos nos conhecendo, e nos amando mais e mais. Éramos, e ainda somos, dois jovens amantes, em busca da eternidade inexistente. Eternidade essa que é considerada única para demonstrarmos todo o nosso amor. Tempo infinito, perfeito para este sentimento tão sublime que preenche nossos corações e transborda nossas almas. _

_Através de nossos beijos, provocantes, quentes, maliciosos, eróticos e, sobretudo, excitantes e apaixonados, mantemos o nosso amor vivo, queimando em chamas inapagáveis, eternas enquanto durem, ou seja, eternas para sempre._

_Desconhecia meu lado romântico. De minha boca saem palavras que, quando eu era criança e em parte de minha adolescência, eu acreditava serem ridículas, para não dizer patéticas. Digo, há poetas por aí que escrevem e, por isso, declaram-se poetas. Porém, há poetas que amam, e sentem as palavras com o coração e a alma e se dizem, humildemente, que não são poetas, e sim, apaixonados._

_Apaixonados pela vida, pelos amigos. Eu sou apaixonado por tudo isso, mas acima de tudo, amo minha mulher, Hermione Jane Granger Weasley, e meus filhos._

_E por mais que eu tente encontrar, não há razão que explique o amor. Porque deste sentimento pouco se sabe e entende, e muito se sente. Digo por experiência própria. Quando se ama abandona-se a razão e o pensamento lógico. É preciso ser estritamente sentimental, e jamais reprimi-lo._

_'As Sem-Razões do Amor – Para Minha Tchutchuca _

_Eu te amo porque te amo._

_Não precisas ser amante,_

_Mesmo que sempre saibas sê-lo._

_Basta que existas em meu ser _

_E habites meu coração._

_Eu te amo porque te amo._

_Amor é estado de graça_

_E com amor não se paga._

_Amor é dado de graça_

_É semeado no vento,_

_Na cachoeira, no eclipse._

_Amor foge a dicionários _

_E a regulamentos vários_

_Eu te amo porque não amo_

_Bastante ou demais a mim._

_Porque amor não se troca,_

_Não se conjuga nem se ama._

_Porque amor é amor a nada,_

_Feliz e forte em si mesmo._

_Amor é primo da morte_

_E da morte vencedor,_

_Por mais que o matem (e matam)_

_A cada instante de AMOR'_

_Eu a amo porque a amo. Eu a amo porque eu não amo demais a mim. A amo porque quero amá-la. A amo mais do que tudo. Pronto. E ponto final."_

**N/Rbc**Há momentos em que a gente pára e começa a pensar sobre a nossa vida. Bem, é um momento de crise existencial pela qual, creio, todos passem.

Momentos na nossa vida em que precisamos discutir seriamente com o nosso eu interior. Paramos à frente do espelho e, por alguma razão, não vemos a nossa imagem refletida. Bem, no meu caso eu não a vejo porque a minha imagem está magoada comigo desde a semana passada e, por isso, se recusa a aparecer.

Então, voltando ao assunto, nós não nos enxergamos no espelho, vemos além dele, fitamos a nossa alma, e começamos a discutir a nossa existência.

Pensando nisso, e passando por uma crise de _'Quem sou eu?'_ e _'De onde eu vim?'_, eu escrevi um poema:

_"Nós nascemos..."_

Bem, nós nascemos e eu cheguei à conclusão que não estou escrevendo coisa com coisa. Bem pudera. São quatro horas da manhã de véspera de feriado... ó Merlin...

Então, gostaram??? Eu realmente queria ter explorado mais o casamento do Rony e da Mione, mas é que não deu. Eu estava já de saco cheio porque eu estou há duas ou três semanas com esse capítulo inacabado e eu queria postá-lo logo... mas, em compensação, eu gostei da noite de núpcias deles... que, por acaso, foi escrita entre duas e quatro da manhã... eu já mencionei que a minha criatividade só está vindo de madrugada??? Ou eu tenho grandiosas idéias em meus delírios de sono, logo antes de dormir e, quando chega a manhã, eu não me lembro de absolutamente nada...

_"Eu te amo porque te amo._

_Não precisas ser amante,_

_Mesmo que sempre saibas sê-lo._

_Basta que existas em meu ser _

_E habites meu coração._

_Eu te amo porque te amo."_

Certo, eu admito! O poema fui eu quem escrevi! ", Céus, que grande mentira! Bem, o poema '_As Sem-Razões do Amor'_ é de Carlos Drummond de Andrade. Teve alguns versos iniciais modificados para palavras de minha autoria.

_"Eu te amo porque te amo._

_Não precisas ser amante,_

_E nem sempre sabes sê-lo._

_Eu te amo porque te amo."_

O restante do poema está como no original.

Outra coisinha: as palavras de Hermione no casamento, seus votos de amor eterno... são palavras de Hélio Marques, que eu não sei quem é, mas que escreveu um poema que define muito bem o casal Rony & Hermione.

_"Brigamos pelas mesmas coisas _

_Discutimos nossas diferenças_

_Nos arranhamos como gato e rato_

_Caprichosamente permitimos _

_Que o silêncio cale nossos lábios _

_Inventamos separações, fingimos lágrimas_

_Orgulhosamente, disfarçamos a saudade _

_E esbarramos na solidão... _

_O ciúme clama por justiça e igualdade, _

_Tolo, ignora a razão. _

_Não compreende que todas as nossas briguinhas _

_Esquentam e enlouquecem o nosso coração. _

_Somos uma só alma e nem mesmo _

_Todas as nossas divergências _

_São capazes de calar nosso prazer e cumplicidade. _

_E a cada dia, hora, minuto, segundo, _

_TE AMO__, TE AMO, TE AMO, MAIS E MAIS."_

A parte em que Rony sobe na mesa e começa a cantar desafinadamente, mas com muito amor. A música em questão é **_Endless_****_ Love_** – LINDA, na minha opinião.

Muito bem. Próximo capítulo: **THROUGH OUR LOVE**. Eu tenho o início e o fim em mente. Mas o meio... o meio ficará por conta dos leitores (vocês...rs...rs...). Tipo: alguém tem alguma dúvida (tanto de **TTR** quanto de **TYK**), ou alguém tem algum desejo... bem, mais filhos para Rony e Hermione, cenas que queiram ver, coisas não explicadas... ou mal explicadas... mais detalhes de algumas cenas (tipo... falando diretamente, NC17 ou algo parecido...). **POR FAVOR** eu preciso saber de tudo isso para escrever o capítulo. Preciso dos comentários de vocês, certo? Sem eles, nada de capítulo cinco, e a FanFic dá-se acabada por aqui mesmo. Não seria um final ruim...

Contando com os comentários (desejos e dúvidas...), o capítulo cinco será chamado de _"O Capítulo dos Leitores" _e não deve sair muito rápido, mas deve sair bem grande. Bem maior do que esse e talvez munido de uma **N/Rbc** bem maior do que essa também...

Por fim, para terminar essa **grotesca** N/Rbc, os **OBRIGADA's =)**

**Anna Martins: **Anna... a intenção era justamente essa, fazer chorar... o capítulo 3, até agora, foi o meu preferido, tanto de TTR quanto TYK, e creio que continuará sendo... BJINHOS...

**Amy**** Lee Fan: **realmente obrigada pelo elogio sobre eu escrever bem, não sabe o quanto eu fico feliz! E obrigada por comentar tbm...

**Angela**** Miguel: **Ângela... eu tbm adorei o final, e o próprio capítulo em si... e outra coisa, que fica em segredo entre a gente: lembra do nome da filha do Rony e da Mi, em TTR? Aliás, do final desse capítulo tbm... bem, eu tive a idéia depois de ler aquela lista de personagens da sua fic, lá no site Varinha de Prata...HEATHER... vc tem uma personagem com esse nome, não é? E se eu não me engano, 'inspirada em vc...'... hehe, fica em segredo... não li a sua fic, pq, admito, fiquei com preguiça de gravar os capítulos e levar pra casa... mas visitei o teu site antes mesmo de começar a publicar as minhas fics...BJINHOS!

**Jason**obrigada pelo elogio, viu??? BJINHOS...

**Dany**fala, garota! Hei, não sabe o quanto eu estou feliz por ter te adicionado no MSN (ou foi vc q me adicionou?) Bem, de qualquer jeito, **OBRIGADA!** Ser a player do Draco é realmente fantástico... e o melhor, arranjar briga entre o meu casalzinho... e brigar com o **_curupira Weasley Vermelho_**... muito SHOW! E tbm, um bjo enorme pro pessoal do fórum que leu a fic: a Nanda (tio Dumb...) e a Cathy (o Weasley Vermelho...)... a briga foi muito LINDA, né??? BJINHOS!

**Sra.**** Grint: **repito: eu fiz pra todo mundo chorar... num sei se consegui... mas valeu pelas pessoas que choraram... e está aqui o capítulo... BJINHOS!

**Cristine**** Black:** acho q essa fic passou a ser a mais romântica que eu já escrevi até agora... bem, qt ao Harry apanhando... eu meio que pensei que a Gina estarei muito descontrolada, sabe? Perturbada seria uma palavra melhor... a novela das sete sem o Afonso ficou meio parada... acabou aquela coisa linda que era o relacionamento dele com o Raí... fiquei triste... e chorei... valeu pelo comentário, viu??? BJINHOS!

**Nica**que bom que gosta das minhas fics... e obrigada por ler AdPI... ou II, sei lá... BJINHOS...

**À alma de Aninha Luthor:** bem, ela bem que tentou conseguir o capítulo antes de todo mundo... mas quem sabe, se ela atualizar as FanFics dela, ela não consiga o capítulo final primeiro??? Certo, isso foi chantagem. De qualquer jeito, obrigada por todos os comentários LINDOS, MARAVILHOSOS de sempre... e também pela possível ajuda com os títulos...(**Gente, agradeçam a ela os títulos de Through The Rain...**). Eu sei que eu estou há séculos sem atualizar _Amores de Primavera II_, mas é que eu estou sem idéias para escrevê-la, e também sem tempo. Então, talvez por isso (eu disse **talvez**) eu entenda a sua falta de atualizações. Por isso, eu deixo para te matar depois que todas elas estiverem terminadas... rs maníaco ... certo, só as ameaças de sempre... quanto a uma possível Remo/Narcisa, eu até pensei nisso, numa ShortSong chamada _'A Bela e a Fera'_, ou algo muito próximo a isso... porque eu achei que combina perfeitamente...e, bem, só para avisar mesmo, porque eu sei que você gosta, Amores de Primavera III será Draco e Gina, e eu tenho o primeiro capítulo pronto (e de AdP4 e AdP5 também...)...até pensei em publicar logo, mas aí seria mais uma FanFic para eu atualizar sempre... e com falta de tempo não dá certo... de qualquer maneira, BJINHOS ANA!

**Aninhaaaaaa**eu realmente acho que ultrapassei alguns 'a' no final, mas enfim...Faye Valentine - aquela que começou com um comentário (o primeiro... numa FanFic minha! MORRAM DE INVEJA!...rs... brincadeirinha, mas que eu estava me sentindo o máximo, ah, isso eu estava...) e que agora está comentando os capítulos... espero que ela comente esse também e exponha suas dúvidas e desejos... e também, espero que ela dê um final feliz para a SongFic dela... tipo, quem é a alma caridosa que é capaz de terminar uma Fic H/G deixando-os separados??? Falando na Song dela, eu tenho que comentá-la... BJINHOS, FAYE!


	5. Through Our Love

**N1/Rbc: bem, essa foi uma revisão do capítulo original, que eu acho que muitos viram que estava uma bagunça, porque na época o site bagunçou a estrutura do capítulo e eu, por preguiça e desleixo, deixei do jeito que estava. No entanto, num ímpeto de perfeccionismo, eu me obriguei a arrumar o capítulo. Agora, agradecendo às pessoas que comentaram posteriormente o capítulo: realmente muito obrigada mesmo, não sabem como eu fico feliz com cada elogio que recebo de cada um de vocês (e no final do capítulo, eu acrescentei o nome das últimas pessoas que comentaram). Para quem quiser ler minhas outras fics, estão todas no profile. A mais nova R/Hr é Amores de Primavera 4, mas eu realmente gosto de O Colecionador de Sorrisos. Para quem gosta de Draco e Gina, a mais nova é Sr.& Sra. Malfoy, num estilo mais NC17, mas não muito pesado, eu creio, mas gosto do humor de Dobby Ficar Feliz em Ajudar. É isso.**

**Bjinhos...**

**Rebeca Maria!**

**Capítulo V**

**Through Our Love **

_"Há momentos em que a gente pára e começa a pensar sobre a nossa vida. Bem, é um momento de crise existencial pela qual, creio, todos passem._

_Momentos na nossa vida em que precisamos discutir seriamente com o nosso eu interior. Paramos à frente do espelho e, por alguma razão, não vemos a nossa imagem refletida. Bem, no meu caso eu não a vejo porque a minha imagem está magoada comigo desde a semana passada e, por isso, se recusa a aparecer._

_Então, voltando ao assunto, nós não nos enxergamos no espelho, vemos além dele, fitamos a nossa alma, e começamos a discutir a nossa existência._

_Pensando nisso, e passando por uma crise de 'Quem sou eu?' e 'De onde eu vim?', eu escrevi um poema:_

_'Nós nascemos...'_

_Bem, nós nascemos e não deveríamos jamais crescer, porque ser criança é a melhor coisa que existe no mundo. _

_'Nós nascemos..._

_Vemos a vida com cores belas enquanto crianças_

_Não há preocupações em nossas mentes_

_Não há maldade em nossos corações_

_Jovens e infantis, ao fim... puros...'_

_Dizem que homens não choram. Besteira. Eu choro. Aliás, estou chorando agora. Sei bem porque, claro. É horrível sermos adultos e enxergamos toda a maldade que existe no mundo, e então olharmos para as crianças à nossa volta e ver nos olhos dela que, na verdade, elas têm as respostas para os mistérios do mundo... sinto-me patético agora. Pequeno e patético._

_'Os anos passam, enfim somos adolescentes_

_Não era isso que queríamos?_

_Sim, quando somos crianças queremos crescer._

_E quando crescemos, queremos voltar a nos esconder_

_Queremos voltar a ver tudo colorido_

_Queremos ser puros._

_E então vemos que não há vira-tempo para voltarmos_

_Enxergamos então, a realidade...' _

_Seria tudo tão mais fácil se tudo fosse colorido. Mas não, quem ainda não percebeu, o mundo é cinza aos olhos da realidade. Ele pode ser perfeito sim, em alguns momentos, mas é cruel e frio na maioria deles._

_Já dizia um poeta, cujo nome não me recordo agora, mas que sempre falava: 'Nós não somos felizes. Na verdade, temos breves momentos de felicidade entre a tristeza de nossa vida'. Sim, isso é um fato._

_'Anos a fio... nos tornamos adultos..._

_Sentimos ainda mais vontade de regredir no tempo_

_Queremos mais que tudo que o tempo volte _

_Para que sejamos novamente crianças_

_E a crueldade invade ainda mais os nossos corações_

_E o mundo cinzento se mostra mais friamente diante de nós_

_Nos faz de idiotas, nos prega peças, nos tira bens amados_

_Nos mata por dentro quando finalmente desfere o último golpe'_

_Minha vida não acabou ali, mas parte dela se perdeu nesse momento. Por vezes ainda me pego pensando em como eu poderia ter feito melhor, e que eu poderia, deveras, ter agido mais apropriadamente. Sinto-me culpado por vezes, mesmo sabendo que eu não tive culpa._

_'Nos sentimos feios e impotentes perante a maldade_

_Perguntamo-nos – por quê? – sabendo que nunca teremos resposta_

_Enfrentamos crises existenciais, e mais uma vez_

_Perguntamo-nos – por quê? – sem obter efetiva resposta do espelho_

_Queremos gritar para o mundo a nossa insatisfação e revolta_

_Por quê?'_

_Sim, por quê? Seis versos sem sentido para quem os lê, mas para quem os sente, faz o maior sentido do mundo. Até alguns anos eu nunca soube o que era maldade. Meu conceito a respeito dela era algo colorido demais para a realidade. Sinto por tê-la descoberto tão cruel e tardiamente._

_'Por que a vida está ao contrário?_

_Por que não temos respostas para tudo?_

_Por que somos feios e prepotentes?_

_Por que somos tão controversos?'_

_Eu sofri e ainda sofro. Agüento, sim, por causa de, principalmente, uma pessoa: ela, minha mulher, Hermione Granger._

_'Apesar de tudo, não somos feios nem controversos_

_Nos sentimos pequenos em momentos_

_Lindos em outros_

_Belos e eternos_

_Não bastasse só isso_

_Não importa se somos tudo isso, feios e controversos_

_Porque não somos –sem sentido- na verdade_

_Temos sentido de formas e maneiras diferentes_

_Basta que sejamos belos para nós mesmos_

_Basta que tenhamos nós as nossas crises existenciais_

_Que nos perguntemos –quem eu sou e de onde eu vim-_

_Que nos sintamos amados, porque nós somos, mesmo sem saber_

_Basta que vivamos eternamente_

_E que sejamos, sim, ilógicos e irracionais_

_E que façamos as pessoas lerem nossas frases _

_Sem que nos entendam deveras_

_Basta, enfim, que sejamos belos para nós mesmos_

_Belos em nossas almas_

_Puros em nossos corações – para nós e por nós apenas_

_Sejamos crianças por dentro e vejamos o colorido no cinza do mundo_

_Porque os passarinhos cantam_

_O céu é azul_

_Gatinhos correm atrás de ratinhos_

_Corujinhas piam_

_Isso é nostálgico!'_

_É preciso que sejamos belos para nós para que nos sintamos bem conosco. Enrolado? Não, realidade. O mundo está sim, de cabeça para baixo e, se ninguém percebe isso, deixe-me demonstrar em algumas linhas:_

_'A coisa mais injusta sobre a vida é a maneira como ela termina. Eu acho que o verdadeiro ciclo da vida está todo de trás pra frente. Nós deveríamos morrer primeiro, nos livrar logo disso. Daí viver num asilo, até ser chutado pra fora de lá por estar muito novo. Ganhar um relógio de ouro e ir trabalhar._ _Então você trabalha 40 anos até ficar novo o bastante pra poder aproveitar sua aposentadoria. Aí você curte tudo, bebe bastante, faz festas e se prepara pra faculdade._ _Você vai pro colégio, tem várias namoradas, vira criança, não tem nenhuma responsabilidade, se torna um bebezinho de colo, volto pro útero da mãe, passa seus últimos nove meses de vida flutuando... __E termina tudo com um ótimo orgasmo. Não seria perfeito?' __São só palavras de alguém que não sabe quem é e nem de onde veio ou para onde vai. Como disse, de um indivíduo enfrentando uma crise existencial..."_

"Ronald Weasley!- Hermione surgiu na porta do banheiro e Rony fitou-a pelo reflexo do espelho- O que você está fazendo com o meu diário?

"Mione, meu amor, este não é apenas o seu diário.- ele falou, mostrando a capa dupla do livro que ele segurava- Você vê?- ele apontou para uma aba do lado esquerdo, onde se lia '_Through The Rain – Por Ronald Granger'_ e logo depois a aba direita, onde tinha '_Through Your Kiss – Por Hermione Weasley' e_, acima dessas duas abas, uma capa semitransparente, com o título '_Through Our Love – Por Sr. e Sra. Granger Weasley'_.

"O que... o que exatamente é isso? Ela franziu o cenho e pegou o diário.

A capa fremiu ao contato de seus dedos, provocando um suave, agradável choque elétrico. Abriu o diário e acariciou as páginas de papel cuchê. A sensação que emanava das páginas era forte, sensual e compulsiva. E ao apreciar as ilustrações que nele continham, teve a nítida impressão de aspirar o perfume de flores silvestres. Fechou-o, sentindo um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha. Conservou-o em suas mãos, sentindo o coração bater descompassado, os dedos formigarem. Era quase capaz de imaginar que o formigamento era provocado pelo diário. Quase podia acreditar que aquele livro em suas mãos era algo maior do que ela julgava ser.

Hermione viu o diário dividido em duas partes. Em uma delas ela reconheceu frases que ela mesma tinha escrito, ou melhor, uma história que ela tinha contado. A outra parte, a primeira, continha uma história que Rony tinha contado a ela e aos dois primeiros filhos, anos antes.

"Uma compilação de diários.- ele falou, de um jeito explicativo- Nossa história.

"Você não pretende...

"Publicar?- ele a interrompeu- Ah, sim... o mundo precisa saber da nossa bela história de amor...além do mais, você disse certa vez que não se opunha- Rony terminou, seguindo para o quarto e sentando-se na cama, apoiando o rosto nas mãos, como se o escondesse. Hermione foi até lá, percebendo algo de errado com o marido.

"Você ainda pensa neles, não é, meu amor?- ela fez com que ele fitasse os olhos dela.

"Tem como não pensar?- ele levantou-se e guiou a mulher até o parapeito da janela do quarto deles.

Nos jardins da casa, estavam seis pessoas e dois cachorros. Havia dois garotos, um deles tinha mais ou menos quinze ou dezesseis anos, um porte magro e com cabelos pretos muito bagunçados. O outro tinha mais ou menos onze anos, e tinha os cabelos muito ruivos. Havia quatro meninas, duas ruivas, uma de nove anos e outra de quatro, e as outras duas, aparentando seis anos, eram idênticas e tinham cabelos castanhos. A ruivinha mais nova, a certo momento, saiu de perto do grupo e entrou na casa.

"Me diz, Mione, tem como não pensar?- Hermione limpou algumas lágrimas dos olhos do marido.

Momentos mais tarde eles ouviram uma batida tímida na porta do quarto, e em seguida uma vozinha fina e retraída soar do lado de fora. Hermione falou um doce 'Entre' antes da garotinha ruiva entrar. Era, definitivamente, uma criança linda. Os cabelinhos ruivos caíam-lhe até os ombros em belos cachinhos definidos e muito vermelhos, e os olhos, num tom castanho fogo, no momento transmitiam certa tristeza e carência, embora bem ao fundo, houvesse uma alegria enorme escondida.

"Becky...- Mione abaixou-se perante a criança- o que houve?- a garotinha levou a mão até a testa, afastando a franjinha ruiva, e mostrando para Hermione uma fina cicatriz em forma de raio.

"Eu lembrei da mamãe e do papai...- ela disse antes de pular nos braços de Hermione e começar a chorar- saudade deles...

Hermione olhou para Rony, como se procurasse ajuda nos olhos claros e compreensivos dele. A garotinha em seus braços soluçava e ela não sabia realmente o que fazer. Becky era uma criança, o que poderia ela entender sobre o mundo cruel lá fora? O que ela poderia entender sobre o fato de ter perdido seus pais do mesmo modo como perdera seus avós, e assim como seu pai, que ficara conhecido como 'o menino-que-sobreviveu', ela e seu irmão agora eram conhecidos como 'as crianças-que-sobreviveram' e agora pareciam carregar uma maldição dos Potter sobre eles.

Rony abaixou-se perante a mulher e a sobrinha e tomou a criança do colo de Hermione. Becky olhou-o com os olhinhos cor de fogo cheios de lágrimas.

"Hei, anjinho- ele falou, limpando algumas lágrimas do rosto dela- nós estamos aqui, certo?

"Mas e eles, tio Rony?- ela perguntou- E o papai e a mamãe?

Rony levou Becky no colo até a janela e apontou para o garoto mais velho que brincava no jardim. Era Haley Weasley Potter, o filho mais velho de Harry e Gina. Logo depois Rony apontou para Becky, levando a mão ao coração dela.

"Eles estão dentro de vocês, Becky, dentro do seu coração e do Haley.- a garotinha sorriu e deu um beijo no rosto de Rony.

"Eu amo você, tio Rony.- ela disse, desvencilhando-se dos braços de Rony e correndo para Hermione- Eu também amo você, tia Mione.

Antes que qualquer um dos dois pudesse responder, cinco pessoas entraram no quarto acompanhados de dois cachorros que pularam em cima da cama, enlameando os lençóis e fazendo estripulias.

"Hei...- Rony reclamou- o que vocês estão fazendo aqui?- Becky sorriu, quase uma gargalhada, e logo depois saltou no colo de Haley, que a abraçou com carinho.

"Expliquem-se, crianças!- Hermione pediu, fingindo irritação. Todos começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo.- Hei! Acalmem-se! Jimmy, por favor, pronuncie-se!

"Eu recebi as cartas de Hogwarts, mamãe!- ele praticamente gritou, eufórico. Hermione sorriu, estendendo a mão para apanhar as cartas.

"Haley?- Rony perguntou.

"Sexto ano!- ele falou alegre, ainda com a irmãzinha no colo.

"Heather? Danielle? Ana?- Hermione perguntou às filhas.

"Vamos nos livrar desses chatos.- Danielle falou, do mesmo modo como, provavelmente, Hermione falaria.

Danielle Granger Weasley, ou simplesmente Dany, era, sem dúvida alguma, a mais parecida com a mãe, no quesito psicológico. Era a mais responsável e também a que mais gostava de ler naquela casa, mesmo que, devido à idade, lesse apenas livros infantis.

"E vamos poder ficar com a casa só para nós.- Ana deu um tapa carinhoso no ombro de Jimmy e recebeu um beijo dele.

"Eu também amo vocês, minhas irmãzinhas queridas.

Ana gostava de escrever e desenhar. Lia, por vezes, alguns contos de fadas. Porém, tinha um talento natural com a pena e o pergaminho. Gostava de escrever histórias de magos e princesas e, com certeza, teria um grande futuro como escritora pela frente.

Heather não se pronunciou. Não se agüentava de tanto rir. A menina mais velha, provavelmente, era a mais brincalhona e, também, a mais esquentada e rebelde. Gênio típico de um verdadeiro Weasley.

Haley sorriu, embora estivesse abraçando a irmã com mais força e mais carinho do que antes. Ele sempre ficava assim quando chegava o momento em que se separaria dela para ir para Hogwarts.

Jimmy tinha um gênio neutro. Era rebelde quando tinha que ser, brincalhão na maioria das vezes, esquentado quando necessário. Entretia-se tanto com livros como com travessuras.

Becky era doce e meiga, como Gina. E também corajosa e destemida, como Harry. Assim como o irmão, tinha herdado dos pais as melhores características de cada um.

Rony foi até o criado mudo do lado da cama e abriu-o com um feitiço. Retirou de lá um pedaço velho de pergaminho amarelado e uma fina capa prateada, parecendo ser feita de seda, embora seu tecido fosse, na verdade, muito mais nobre e fino do que a própria seda.

Entregou a capa para Haley, que sorriu em agradecimento, e duplicou o pergaminho, entregando uma das cópias para o afilhado. Abaixou-se perante o filho, Jimmy, e estendeu-lhe a outra cópia do pergaminho.

"Haley já sabe como usá-lo, Jimmy. O Mapa do Maroto é um tesouro que seus pais e seu padrinho usaram muito em Hogwarts. A capa de invisibilidade era de Harry e, por isso, é de Haley por direito. No entanto, os segredos de Hogwarts podem ser desvendados por você também. _Use-o bem, ok?_

_"As palavras **Use-o bem** remetem a fatos passados e felizes. São lembranças apenas. Lembranças de quando Harry, Hermione e eu éramos crianças e saíamos por aí, pelo castelo, tentando desvendar cada cantinho da escola._

_Foram brigas ao longo dos anos, amores reprimidos e, enfim, descobertos em meio a um clima de paixão e romantismo."_

"Eu posso escrever agora?- Hermione pediu, pegando a pena da mão do marido, que resmungou algo.

"Eu estava escrevendo, OK?- ela riu.

"Mas agora eu vou escrever, dá licença? O diário também é meu, não é mesmo?

_"'Desde que você surgiu no meu caminho, tornou-se impossível, para mim, imaginar a vida sem sua presença constante. Quando você não está por perto me vem uma profunda sensação de vazio, um estranho sentimento de vácuo, de total desorientação._

_Sem você falta-me o chão, falta-me a segurança que você me transmite através de um simples sorriso de concordância ou consentimento, falta-me sempre a certeza de estar fazendo o mais correto ou o melhor. Sem você também faltam-me o céu e os sonhos. É da sua presença que me vem a inspiração para projetar o futuro ou mesmo a força para ultrapassar as dificuldades._

_Minha vida é o meu amor. É por ele que eu procuro me fazer melhor a cada dia, é por ele que eu me faço uma pessoa mais carinhosa e gentil e é nele que meus pulmões encontram a força para respirar e me manter vivo._

_Meu amor é alguém especialmente maravilhoso. É ele quem mais me admira as virtudes e quem mais me compreende os pecados, vícios e manias que carrego. _

_Meu amor reconhece nossas afinidades e respeita as nossas diferenças. Sabe me trazer calma e paz. Toca-me a alma com doçura e generosidade, e sem ele o Existir não teria mais sentido para mim._

_Minha vida é o meu amor. E o meu amor é você, Hermione Jane Granger Weasley!' – palavras de um poeta._

_O melhor de tudo é saber que esse poeta é meu. Por anos ele foi meu, por anos eu o tenho deitado em minha cama, dormindo aconchegado ao meu lado, ou me fazendo sua durante noites inteiras._

_Até hoje eu só fui de um homem. Porque desde sempre eu soube que seria ele e ninguém mais. Nenhum outro me tocou como ele me tocou. Nenhum outro me fez sentir-me no paraíso com apenas uma palavra. A nenhum outro eu poderia chamar de **meu**. E se qualquer outro me perguntasse porque eu não fico com outro homem, eu responderia sem pestanejar:_

_'Porque nenhum outro se chama Ronald Bilius Granger Weasley, meu tchutchuquinho!'_

_Um dos momentos mais perfeitos que tivemos juntos fora o dia em que Rony pedira minha mãe em casamento._

_Estávamos de viagem, numa ilha deserta, só nossa. Era tudo perfeito demais, ouvir as ondas baterem na encosta, sentir a brisa fresca do mar, o cheirinho salgado e intenso, e o melhor era sentir o contraste entre a areia fria da noite, e os nossos corpos quentes e envolventes._

_Rony deu-me rosas vermelhas, simbolizando sua paixão, embebedou-me com champanhe, acompanhado de belos e suculentos morangos, e deu-me também um belo anel de noivado, cravado com uma solitária safira, no formato de um pequeno e gracioso coração._

_Terminamos com duas garrafas de um delicioso champanhe, banhados pelas fina chuva que caía, e nos rendemos ao furor da paixão, à excitação de nossos corpos, ao desejo de nossas almas."_

"Você pretende botar todos os detalhes?- Rony perguntou, passeando, casualmente, as mãos pelo pescoço de Hermione- Você está tensa...

"Eu acho que não seria prudente contar a nossa vida sexual nesse diário, não é mesmo?

"Uhm...- ele levou os lábios à orelha dela, mordiscando-a- creio que não. Nossa vida sexual só importa a nós... e quer saber de uma coisa?- ela virou-se para ele, sentando-se no colo do marido.

"O quê?

"As crianças estão dormindo...- ela sorriu.

"Não era você que hoje de manhã estava se perguntando _'Quem sou eu?'_ e _'O que eu quero?'_?- ele riu.

"Eu sou Ronald Bilius Granger Weasley, e quero **você**!

""""""""""-------------

Anos se passaram. Rony e Hermione não poderiam ser taxado de outra coisa senão o _'casal perfeito'_.

Era difícil para os outros entenderem como duas pessoas puderem ser feitas uma para a outra como aqueles dois.

Cada pedacinho de Rony ficava completo com cada pedacinho de Hermione. Seus gênios se completavam, suas brigas, suas noites de amor, suas almas, seus corações...

Quando Ana e Danielle, as gêmeas Weasley, completaram quinze anos, Rony editou o seu diário, denominado _'Through The Rain'_, e publicou-o, som o subtítulo _'A Versão de um Weasley Apaixonado Sobre o Amor Pela Melhor Amiga e Amante'_.

Ler palavras românticas era uma coisa. Mas simplesmente ler romance, feito com a alma e o coração, era muito mais satisfatório e real, muito mais emocionante e cativante.

"Meu amor...- Rony aninhou-se mais entre os braços da mulher. Hermione ficou a acariciar os cabelos do marido, estes que agora estavam numa mistura de vermelho e branco.

"Sim?- ela falou com ternura.

Rony ergueu-se e sentou-se na grama, olhando para a casa à frente, iluminada apenas pelas luzes de alguns dos aposentos do interior. Ele viu as sombras de pessoas divertindo-se na casa, numa festa.

"Fizemos um bom trabalho?

Hermione pegou a mão do marido, vendo as rugas evidentes devido à idade já avançada. Logo depois ela olhou para ele, fitando-o ternamente.

"Veja por si, meu amor.- ela apontou para o fim do jardim da mansão. Rony viu um homem de cabelos pretos e rebeldes e uma mulher bonita e loira, aparentemente grávida de uns sete meses- Haley formou a sua família e espera com Victória o segundo filho deles.

"Heather tornou-se Auror, e é considerada uma das melhores de todo o mundo.- Rony completou.

"Jimmy está crescendo dentro do Ministério, isto não é ótimo? E a mulher dele está grávida.

"Sim, sim! E a minha querida Dany...ela é tão igualzinha a você, Mi. Dany é tão segura de si, como a mãe, tão inteligente e linda... e Ana também, mas a Ana puxou o meu dom de escrever!

"E você se acha bom demais, não é?

"E não sou? Até parece que você não reconhece o meu sucesso de vendas com o _Through The Rain_...

"É, tem razão...

"Então. E, bem, ainda tem a Becky, não é?

"Becky é tão parecida com a Gina. Tornou-se Auror tão nova, e é tão boa no que faz...

"E você ainda acha que não fizemos um bom trabalho com eles?- o homem parou por um instante e ficou olhando fixamente para a mulher- Rony?- ele tinha uma expressão diferente no olhar, parecendo carinhoso e triste demais.

"Eu já disse hoje que te amo, Mione?- ele perguntou, levando a mão ao rosto de Hermione- Eu já disse hoje o quanto você é importante para mim? E como sem você eu não seria nada?

"Rony...o quê...? Você está... me assustando, meu amor...- ele não deixou que ela terminasse e a beijou, com amor e... medo... Ele teve medo de perdê-la, ou deixá-la...

"Eu te peço perdão por te amar de repente...- ele disse, com lágrimas nos olhos- Tenho certeza que ao teu lado fui o homem mais feliz do mundo, Hermione Jane Granger Weasley.

Naquele dia choveu. Era uma chuva quente e diferente. Era como se o céu chorasse a perda de alguém...

""""""""""--------------

_"Eu te peço perdão por te amar de repente_

_Embora o meu amor seja uma velha canção nos teus ouvidos_

_Das horas que passei à sombra dos teus gestos_

_Bebendo em tua boca o perfume dos sorrisos_

_Das noites que vivi acalentado_

_Pela graça indizível dos teus passos eternamente fugindo_

_Trago a doçura dos que aceitam melancolicamente_

_E posso dizer que o grande afeto que te deixo_

_Não traz o exaspero das lágrimas nem a fascinação das promessas_

_Nem as misteriosas palavras dos véus da alma..._

_É um sossego, uma unção, um transbordamento de carícias_

_E só te pede que repouses quieta, muito quieta_

_E deixes que as mãos cálidas da noite encontrem _

_Sem fatalidade o olhar extático da aurora"_

Algumas lágrimas caíram sobre o papel, borrando as palavras. Hermione tentava não chorar, mas diante daquele poema, recém-encontrado, era impossível. Bem no canto inferior do pergaminho havia a data daquelas palavras. Dois meses atrás. Provavelmente dias antes de Rony morrer...

Junto ao papel havia tantos outros pergaminhos, contendo palavras doces e relatos de uma história de amor inesquecível. Ela pegou um livro de capa preta dentro do criado mudo.

"Último capítulo 'Through Our Love' – Por Ronald Granger 

_À minha doce, amada e tchutchuquinha... Hermione Weasley_

_A essa mulher devo tudo. Devo-lhe todos os meus mais felizes momentos, devo-lhe minha vida. _

_Com ela descobri o verdadeiro sentido da vida, descobri cada significado da palavra AMOR. Conheci sensações que homem nenhum conheceria se não estivesse ao lado do grande amor de sua vida. Com ela descobri meus amores e encantos, construí minha família, a mais perfeita de todas. Passei por caminhos dolorosos, chorei ao ombro dela e tive o apoio que precisava para, novamente, voltar a viver._

_Senti em cada sorriso dela o amor que ela me dava, em cada olhar, o desejo, em cada toque... em cada momento saboreei-a ao máximo, e obtive dela tudo o que eu mais desejava para o resto da minha vida: sua companhia._

_Foram anos de existência divina, sempre rindo e chorando ao seu lado, tendo de cada momento uma reação, uma sensação inédita, plenitude._

_Ao fim de minha vida estou certo de que vivi com amor e por amor, para amá-la, somente isso._

_Se se morre de amor? Sim. Morro por amá-la mais do que a mim, por sentir um transbordamento de amor em minha alma, querendo dizer-lhe que meu amor é tão grande e intenso que me mata e corrói._

Desde que você surgiu no meu caminho, tornou-se impossível, para mim, imaginar a vida sem sua presença constante. Quando você não está por perto me vem uma profunda sensação de vazio, um estranho sentimento de vácuo, de total desorientação.

Creio não precisar repetir tudo de novo, não é, Mione? Já sabe que tudo o que tive de melhor, em anos de vida, eu devo a você e a ninguém mais.

EU TE AMO! TE AMO MAIS DO QUE A MIM MESMO, MAIS DO QUE EU POSSO SABER, MAIS DO QUE EU IMAGINO!

Não acredite que essa é uma despedida, meu amor, porque não é, definitivamente. Este é apenas um desencontro, momentâneo e passageiro. Creia que jamais se separa duas pessoas que nasceram destinadas uma à outra. Não se separa corações e almas que nasceram juntas e, assim, para sempre estarão.

Tenha em mente que você me carregará em seu coração e em sua alma até o dia em que estaremos novamente juntos e, dessa vez, para todo o sempre, até que o jamais nos separe.

Com amor,

Ronald Bilius Granger Weasley"

**!FIM!**

Hermione Granger Weasley morreu cerca de um mês depois de ler a carta de Rony, logo depois de ter conseguido publicar o diário compilado 'Through Our Love'.

O diário, por sua vez, rendeu críticas e comentários durante vários meses, e chegou a atingir recordes de vendas e publicações no gênero 'Melhor Romance'.

Quanto à família Granger Weasley e Weasley Potter, continuaram disseminando seus nomes por vários anos.

Jimmy Weasley chegou a tornar-se ministro da magia anos mais tarde. Haley e Becky formaram uma dupla de Aurors, os melhores que podiam ser vistos em todo o mundo mágico. Heather entrou para o Ministério, ajudando o irmão no cargo de Ministro, como vice-Ministra da Magia. Ana e Danielle, a princípio, seguiram carreiras didáticas, lecionando transfiguração, porém, descobriram que podiam ser, muito bem, sucessoras dos tios, Fred e Jorge Weasley. Danielle chegou a publicar uma pequena versão de relatos dos pais sobre o amor deles e Ana, até hoje, publica romances mágicos e aventuras, que costumam ocupar lugares de destaque nas livrarias.

"""""-----------------

Quanto à autora deste romance, bem, ela está aliviada por finalmente ter terminado tudo, mesmo que ela não tenha efetivamente gostado do último capítulo. Porém, ela tem uma explicação para tanto: não atenderam ao pedido dela a respeito de IDÉIAS sobre como escrever o último capítulo... mas, enfim, deu no que deu...talvez não tenha ficado tão ruim, afinal...

**N2/Rbc: **Então é isso... resolvi publicar logo desse jeito mesmo...nem sei se está bom e tudo e creio que se eu tivesse terminado no capítulo anterior teria ficado melhor...mas... e agora vamos direto aos agradecimentos...

Neste capítulo fiz duas dedicatórias, que valem para toda a Fic:

**Ana Luthor** e **Dany Granger**... meninas, ADORO VOCÊS e dedico a Fic inteiramente a vocês que, de tantas pessoas aficionadas em Rony e Hermione que eu conheço vocês são, de longe, as mais apaixonadas por esse casalzinho, além de terem se tornado muito especiais para mim, ou por me acompanhar desde o princípio nas fics (**Aninha**) ou por me aturar durante 10 horas seguidas na net e estar disposta a me ouvir desabafar, ou no msn ou no skype mesmo (**Dany**). Acreditem, vocês duas são muito importantes para mim...só que, **Ana**, apareça mais na net, ok? A gente ainda tem muito o que conversar...rs...Bjinhos, lindas!

**Amy, Ângela Miguel, Tina, Annie Granger, Aninhaaaaaaaa, Humildemente Ju, Paula Lírio, Marina, Nanda,Mione Wood, Elenim, bia, Ms. Reynold e Bruna Granger Potter**

**Bjinhos...**

**Rebeca Maria!**


End file.
